SO DIFFERENT
by Lunar effect
Summary: Perjodohan yang dilakukan orang tuanya membuat Taehyung harus memilih calon istrinya agar keinginannya tercapai. Siapa yang akan dipilihnya? Si Dingin atau Si Ceria yang dapat membuatnya merasakan cinta? VKOOK. GS. NC!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **SO DIFFERENT**

CAST :

Kim Taehyung  
Jeon Jungkook  
Jeon Jungmin  
Park Jimin  
And other cast

GS

LEGHT :  
CHAPTERED

-V-

SREEKK

"Eungghh..." Terdengar suara seorang gadis manis dengan rambut panjangnya yang hitam legam menggeliat pelan karena tidurnya diganggu oleh sinar matahari pagi yang masuk lewat jendelanya yang terbuka lebar. Jungkook lalu membuka matanya lalu melihat seorang gadis yang sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum,  
"Bangun lalu pergilah mandi! Kau tidak ingin kita terlambat sekolah bukan Jungkook-ah?" Ucap gadis berambut caramel tersebut.  
"Hm." Jungkook hanya bergumam lalu bangun dari ranjang dan berlalu ke kamar mandi. Jungmin, si gadis berambut caramel itu hanya mendengus melihat tingkah kakaknya yang hanya berbeda 7 menit darinya itu.

Jeon Jungkook dan Jeon Jungmin, mereka sepasang gadis kembar yang lahir dari pasangan Jeon Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo. Banyak orang yang tidak bisa membedakan mereka karena mereka kembar identik. Walaupun kembar mereka sungguh seperti langit dan bumi. Jungmin anak yang sangat ceria, populer, memiliki banyak teman, dan manja berbanding terbalik dengan kakak kembarnya Jungkook yang pendiam, suka menyendiri, dan selalu berkencan dengan buku-buku membosankan. Tapi mereka berdua adalah gadis yang baik, saling menyayangi dan selalu menuruti perintah orang tuanya.

-V-

"KOOKIE-YAA! MINNIE-AHH! CEPAT TURUN SEBELUM KALIAN MEMBUAT KANG AHJUSSI MENUNGGU!" Kyungsoo berteriak dari arah dapur sambil menyiapkan sarapan pagi.  
"Jangan berteriak sayang, nanti suaramu tambah serak." Jongin sudah duduk di meja makan sambil membaca koran, Kyungsoo menatap tajam suaminya itu,  
"Kau pikir karna siapa suaraku jadi seperti ini eoh?" Sindir Kyungsoo

DUKK DUK DUKKK

Keduanya langsung menoleh ke arah tangga dan melihat kedua putri mereka sudah memakai seragam lengkap.  
"Selamat pagi Eomma dan Appa." Jungmin menghampiri mereka dan memberikan kecupan selamat pagi di pipi, Kyungsoo tersenyum "Pagi sayang, ini roti dan susumu." Mata Jungmin berbinar melihat sarapannya.  
"Uwahh! Selai nanas? Eomma selalu tau aku." Jungmin langsung duduk lalu menyambar sarapannya.

Jongin yang sedari tadi diam pun berkata "Kookie? Kau sakit? Kau tampak pucat sayang." Jongin bertanya kepada Jungkook yang duduk disebelahnya "Benar sayang, jika kau sakit jangna memaksakan diri untuk sekolah hari ini." Kyungsoo mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Jungkook, "Aku baik." Jawab Jungkook sambil meminum susunya perlahan.

Jungmin yang sudah selesai makan pun menambahkan "Mungkin karena Jungkook sering belajar hingga larut malam." Jongin yang mendengarnya pun langsung menepuk pundak Jungkook "Sayangku, jangan terlalu keras belajar jika kau menyiksa badanmu sendiri, kami tidak mempersalahkan prestasimu sayang, yang penting kau selalu sehat dan ceria."

Kyungsoo pun mengangguk "Benar Kookie, kami tidak masalah kalau kau peringkat terakhir, lagipula hasil belajarmu juga sudah baik." Jungkook hanya diam mendengarkan lalu mengangguk "Hm. Aku pergi." Jungkook pun berlalu meninggalkan dapur.  
"YAKK! Jungkook-ahh! Tunggu aku." Jungmin langsung berlari mengejar Jungkook.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat anak mereka.  
"Kuharap mereka selalu bahagia Jongin-ah" ucap Kyungsoo.  
Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo "Ya aku juga berharap seperti itu, mereka sudah besar, bagaimana jika kita buat adik untuk mereka?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya. Kyungsoo mendengus dan melepaskan pelukan Jongin dan pergi dari dapur meninggalkan Jongin yang terkekeh.

-V-

"Sudah sampai nona." Ujar Kim Ahjussi.  
"Terima kasih." Jungkook langsung keluar dari mobil dan berjalan pelan menuju gerbang sekolah.  
"AH! Sudah sampai, sampai jumpa Ahjussi." Jungmin keluar dari mobil langsung berlari mengejar Jungkook,  
"Jungkook-ah! Kenapa kaun selalu meninggalkanku sih?" Jungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau lama." Jungkook berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari depan, Jungmin hanya mendengus dan seketika terdiam ketika melihat ke arah gerbang sekolah mereka, dia tidak hanya melihat ke gerbang tetapi kearah teman seangkatannya yaitu ketua kedisiplinan, pangeran sekolah, sekaligus kapten basket di sekolah mereka.

Kim Taehyung. Lelaki tampan berwajah tegas dengan surai dark brown dan memiliki tatapan mata yang tajam membuat siapapun yang melihat meleleh. Tidak hanya tampan, dia juga pintar, berasal dari keluarga yang kaya raya dan memiliki tubuh bak model. Tidak akan ada yang menolak pesonanya termasuk Jungmin.

Dia sudah menyukai Taehyung saat mereka di kelas 1. Menurut Jungmin, Taehyung seperti pangeran berkuda putih yang akan menjemputnya nanti. Tetapi para gadis hanya bisa mengaguminya saja karena mereka tidak berani mendekati Taehyung apalagi menyatakan perasaan mereka karena Taehyung itu sangat dingin, cuek, dan tidak suka diganggu.  
Maka dari itu, Park Jimin, satu-satunya sahabat Taehyung dari kecil melarang para gadis itu untuk mengikuti Taehyung setiap saat dan menyimpan benda aneh –menurut Taehyung- di loker sahabatnya itu. Walaupun sudah diperingatkan Jimin, para fans Taehyung menggunakan cara lain untuk mendekati sang idola yaitu dengan cara terlambat. Karena di sekolah mereka, siswa yang terlamabat akan langsung diberi hukuman oleh sang ketua Kedisiplinan dan membuat mereka bisa bertatap muka dengan Taehyung.

"Kau diam? Bagus." Jungkook melirik Jungmin lalu berjalan memasuki sekolah mereka diikuti dengan Jungmin yang mengikutinya dari belakang sambil menahan senyum ketika melewati gerbang yang otomatis melewati Kim Taehyung. Mereka terus berjalan sehingga tanpa sadar ada sepasang mata onyx yang menatap lekat mereka.

TEEETTTT TETT

Bel masuk pun berbunyi, seluruh siswa memasuki kelas untuk belajar. Pembagian kelas di sekolah mereka berdasarkan tingkat kecerdasan, rasis memang, tapi begitulah. Kelas A diisi oleh anak yang pintar, kelas B-C tempat dimana orang orang yang mempunyai otak yang standar sedangkan kelas D-E dihuni oleh sisa yang tidak suka pelajaran di bidang akademik dan lebih mementingkan non akademik, maka dari itu banyak siswa yang pandai olehraga di kelas ini. Dan itu membuat sekolah mereka banyak mendapatkan prestasi di bidang akademik maupun nonakademik.

Terkadang Jungmin iri pada Jungkook yang lebih cerdas darinya sehingga Jungkook berada di kelas A ditempat anak pintar dan populer sedangkan dia hanya di kelas B. Tapi dia tidak pernah marah karena itu juga bukan salah Jungkook.

-V-

Kelas A terlihat ramai dan seketika hening saat Kwon songsaengnim memasuki kelas mereka. "Baiklah anak-anak hari ini saya akan membagi kelompok untuk meneliti hewan di bab yang sudah kita pelajari minggu lalu, 1 kelompok terdiri dari 3 orang dan saya yang akan menentukan anggota kelompoknya." Kwon songsaengnim mulai membuka buku absen lalu mulai membagi kelompok.  
"Jang Hyunseung, Kim Hyuna, dan Jung Eunji kalian sekelompok-" "Tapi saem-" "-dan jangan protes!" Kwon songsaengnim langsung memotong perkataan Hyunseung.  
"Dan kelompok terakhir yaitu Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin dan Jeon Jungkook. Oke! Kalian boleh membicarakannya sampai bel berbunyi. Waktu kalian satu minggu, permisi." Seketika kelas langsung ramai ketik Kwon Songsaengnim meninggalkan kelas.  
Jungkook menghela nafas lalu bangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri Taehyung dan Jimin yag duduk dibelakang. "Dimana?" ucap Jungkook datar, Jimin kaget dan menoleh kearah Jungkook "Oh! Jungkook-ah, kau mengagetkanku heheheh kau juga manis sekali hari ini." Kata jimin sambil nyengir "Aku serius." Jungkook memutar malas bola matanya.|

Jimin terkekeh "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau di Apartement Taehyung saja? Tempatnya sangat dekat dan strategis, bagaimana Tae?" Jimin menyikut Taehyung yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan saja, Taehyung mengangguk membuat Jimin menyeringai senang  
"Baiklah, hari sabtu jam 4 sore, Call!"

-V-

Hari sabtu pagi Jungmin sudah bangun dan membantu sang Eomma menyiapkan sarapan. "Eomma, ajari aku memasak agar aku bisa membuat makanan untuk orang yang aku sukai." Jungmin berkata sambil menutupi pipinya yang merona,  
Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya "Eoh? Kau menyukai seseorang ya? Aigoo anakku sudah besar rupanya." Kata Kyungsoo menggoda Jungmin tetapi tiba-tiba wajah Kyungsoo berubah menjadi sendu "Tapi sayang kau tau kan tentang rencana perjodohan yang dilakukan Harabeojimu, Eomma tidak melarangmu menyukai orang lain tapi perjodohan ini sudah di setujui kedua pihak dan kita akan mengadakan pertemuan hari minggu besok."  
Jungmin tersenyum miris "Aku tau Eomma, tenang saja aku akan menuruti perintah Eomma" Kyungsoo terisak dan memeluk Jungmin "Maafkan Eomma nak." Jungmin membalas pelukannya "Tidak apa, aku tau Eomma ingin yang terbaik untukku."

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 15.43 KST. Jungmin sangat bosan dan hanya bisa menonton TV.

TAPP TAP

Terlihat Jungkook yang sudah berpakaian rapi dan sedang memakai sepatu membuat Jungmin bingung karena tidak biasanya kakak kembarnya itu pergi keluar "Jungkook-ah? Mau kemana?" tanya Jungmin. Jungkook masih sibuk memakai sepatunya lalu menjawab "Tugas kelompok." Lalu Jungkook pergi, Jungmin menghela nafas bosan dan menonton TV lagi.

-V-

Jungkook sudah sampai di Apartement Taehyung lalu memencel bel, tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan terlihatlah sang tuan rumah yang memakai kaos polo hitam juga boxer abu.  
"Kau sudah datang? Ayo masuk." Taehyung membiarkan Jungkook masuk kemudiam menutup pintu lalu mengiring Jungkook untuk duduk di ruang tamu.  
"Dimana Jimin-ssi?" tanya Jungkook, Taehyung mengangkat bahunya "Tidak tau." |  
Jungkook menghela nafas lelah "Apa dia tidak tau apa arti kata 'kelompok'?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook "Mungkin, kau mau minum?" Jungkook melirik Taehyung "Nanti saja, kita bicarakan tugas dulu" Taehyung menghempaskan diri di sebelah Jungkook "Baiklah, kau takut hewan apa?" Jungkook dengan tegas menjawab "Tidak ada." Taehyung hanya mengangguk.  
Bermenit-menit kemudian mereka hanya membicarakan tentang tugas mereka hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul 19.20 KST.  
Taehyung sedang memasak pasta untuk makan malam dan Jungkook menunggunya di meja makan smabil memainkan pinsel karena tadi Taehyung memaksanya makan malam dulu sebelum pulang. Beberapa saat kemudian Taehyung datang sambil membawa 2 piring pasta dan menaruh nya dimeja makan, "Maaf aku hanya bisa memasak ini." Ucap Taehyung, "Tak apa, terima kasih." Jungkook langsung melahap pasta itu karena jujur sedari tadi pun dia kelaparan.  
Taehyung hanya diam sambil memperhatikan Jungkook.

Merasa di perhatikan oleh sang tuan rumah, Jungkook menoleh ke arah Taehyung yang sedang memperhatikannya. "Ada apa?" Jungkook bertanya kepada Taehyung yang hanya diam. Tiba-tiba Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jungkook lalu menjilati bibir Jungkook yang dipenuhi saus pasta. Jungkook terkejut merasakan benda lembut menyapu bibirnya dan sedetik kemudian dia merasakan bibirnya dihisap lembut oleh Taehyung.  
Jungkook mendorong pelan dada Taehyung hingga tautan itu terlepas. Melihat Jungkook hanya diam, Taehyung mengecup sekilas bibir Jungkook lalu menatap wajah Jungkook yang masih terkejut. Masih belum sadar karena perlakuan Taehyung padanya, Jungkook terdiam mendengar perkataan Taehyung,

" **Milikku.** "

 **TBC**

 **Huwaaaa! Apa ini? *liat keatas*  
Gaje sekaliiii. Maaf kalo jelek, banyak typo dan gaada feelnya karena aku** **baru** **. Aku nyoba nyoba aja kok buat ff vkook, kalo gaada yang suka ya gapapa hehehehe...  
Mohon bantuannya semuaaaa...!**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya...**

 **Mind to review? Kkk~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 ** _Sebelumnya_**

Taehyung mengecup sekilas bibir Jungkook lalu menatap wajah Jungkook yang masih terkejut. Masih belum sadar karena perlakuan Taehyung padanya, Jungkook terdiam mendengar perkataan Taehyung,

" **Milikku.** "

SO DIFFERENT

CAST :

Kim Taehyung  
Jeon Jungkook  
Jeon Jungmin  
Park Jimin  
And other cast

GS  
RATE M  
CHAPTERED

-V-

Jungkook berjalan pelan menuju rumahnya. Dia masih memikirkan yang tadi. Dia tidak marah karena Taehyung mencuri ciuman pertamanya sebab Jungkook tidak percaya itu. Yang dia bingung kenapa Taehyung berkata jika dia milik Taehyung. Jungkook hanya mengenal Taehyung karena mereka sekelas dan karena Jungmin yang selalu menceritakan Taehyung, selebihnya dia tidak pernah berteman atau berhubungan dengan Taehyung dulu. Jungkook berpikir tidak mungkin Taehyung menyukainya,lagipula sudah tersebar kabar bahwa Taehyung sudah memiliki calon istri dan membuat para fansnya menelan pil pahit.

Jungkook menghela nafas lalu berjalan memasuki pintu utama rumahnya lalu menutupnya kembali dan melihat Appa nya sedang membaca berkas perusahaan.  
Jongin mendengar pintu rumah terbuka pun menoleh dan mendapati Jungkook yang sedang menatapnya.

Jongin tersenyum dan menepuk sofa di sebelahnya "Kemarilah sayang, kau baru pulang?" Jungkook hanya bergumam sambil menghampiri Appa nya dan mendudukkan diri di sofa. "Kau terlihat sangat lelah? Dari mana hm? Berkencan dengan pacarmu tidak boleh sampai malam sayang." Jongin mengusap pipi Jungkook, mendengar perkataan sang Appa yang tengah menggodanya Jungkook langsung memberikan tatapan tajamnya.  
Jongin hanya tertawa kecil lalu menatap Jungkook dengan wajah serius "Kookie sayang, kau tau kan besok ada pertemuan keluarga untuk acara perjodohanmu?" Jungkook hanya diam sambil menatap Jongin "Appa tau kau ingin menolak tapi ini adalah wasiat mendiang Harabeojimu, Appa harap kau mau menerimanya sayang." Jeda sebentar "Yasudah, istirahatlah Kookie" Jongin mengecup kening anaknya, Jungkook hanya diam dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

-V-

Taehyung duduk diam di sofa, sebelah tangannya mengelus bibirnya sendiri. Taehyung masih bisa merasakan manisnya bibir Jungkook walaupun bibir semerah cerry itu dipenuhi saus pasta. Taehyung tidak mengerti Jungkook marah, malu, kecewa, atau benci padanya sekarang karena tadi tiba-tiba gadis itu pergi begitu saja tanpa berkata apapun.

KRINGG KRING

Suara ponsel Taehyung menggema di ruangan itu. Taehyung mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas meja lalu melihat id caller nya,

 ** _Abeoji calling..._**

Taehyung berdecak malas lalu mengangkat telepon itu, "Hm?" lalu terdengar suara lelaki paruh baya dengan suaranya yang dingin "Pulanglah besok. Kau tak lupa kan?" Taehyung pun berdecih "Aku tau. Kututup." Taehyung langsung melempar ponselnya ke sembarang arah. Lalu menatap langit-langit ruang tamunya "Haruskah?".

-V-

Ramalan cuaca mengatakan minggu pagi ini cerah, dan ternyata benar, hal ini membuat Jungmin melihat keadaan di luar rumah lewat jendela besar di ruangg tamu, dia menyesal tidak ikut teman-temannya pergi hangout ke pantai. Eommanya melarang anak-anaknya pergi karena ingin mereka melakukan persiapan untuk nanti malam. Padahal sekarang masih pukul 11.00 KST dan pertemuannya akan diadakan 8 jam dari sekarang.

Oh God! Rasanya Jungmin ingin sekali mengumpat karena sang Eomma yang sangat berlebihan. Jungmin melihat kearah Jungkook yang duduk sambil membaca buku lalu menghampiri kakak kembarnya itu, "Jungkook-ah? Kau tidak bosan?" Jungkook hanya diam dan fokus pada bukunya saja membuat Jungmin mendengus kesal lalu memainkan ponselnya.

"Girls! Ayo ganti bajumu kita akan bersiap-siap untuk nanti malam dan jangan protes, Kookie sayang kau juga harus ikut! Cepat cepat cepat! Aigoo Eomma tidak sabar. Eomma akan menunggu dimobil sayang, jangan membuat Eommamu menunggu." Kyungsoo langsung berlalu keluar rumah dan menunggu di mobil. Jungmin dan Jungkook saling menatap sesaat lalu menghela nafas dan bersiap-siap.

-V-

Pukul 15.45 KST Taehyung terbangun dan langsung meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku karena kemarin dia tanpa sengaja ketiduran disofa. Dia menghela nafas sejenak lalu mandi dan sarapan sekaligus makan siang. Saat sedang menikmati makanannya suara bel berbunyi, Taehyung mendengus kesal dan langsung membuka pintu untuk mengetahui siapa pengganggu yang mengganggu makan siangnya.

CKLEKK

"Hai Tae?" terlihat Jimin yang sedang nyengir lebar ke arah Taehyung "Hari ini Namjoon hyung mengajakmu ke Busan. Hoseok hyung, Jin hyung dan Minjae juga ikut, cepatlah!"  
Taehyung hanya menatap datar Jimin "Tidak bisa. Perjodohannya hari ini." Taehyung masuk dan diikuti Jimin.  
"AH! Benarkah? Maaf Tae, sebagai sahabatmu aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu." Jimin menundukkan wajahnya.

Taehyung menepuk pundak Jimin "Tak apa, aku berterimakasih padamu yang sudah mau berteman denganku sampai sekarang. Lagipula jika aku menerimanya aku bisa menjadi dokter. Anggap saja aku berkorban dulu sebelum mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan."  
Jimin hanya mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali "Tae? Apa kau sadar? Ini pertamakalinya kau berbicara sepanjang itu seumur hidupmu! 31 kata!? Itu rekormu Alien, kau harus senang!"  
Taehyung hanya menatap datar Jimin lalu memukul kepala Jimin "Bodoh."

-V-

Jungkook menghela nafas pasrah ketika melakukan perawatan yang dipilih Eommanya untuk mereka bertiga di salon langganan Eomma nya. Sebelumnya mereka berkeliling Mall selama kurang lebih 2 jam hanya untuk mencari gaun yang tepat. Sesudahnya mereka terdampar di salon ini mungkin dalam waktu 4 jam kedepan karena sang Eomma menyuruh sang anak melakukan perawatan dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. Mungkin hanya Eomma nya dan Jungmin saja yang menikmatinya karena dia sangat bosan disini.

Ini pertama kalinya Jungkook ke salon dan melakukan hal seperti ini. Dia sudah bilang pada Eomma nya kalau sebaiknya dia pulang saja dan bersiap-siap dirumah. Tetapi Eomma nya tidak mengijinkannya dan berkata "Kookie sayang, bagaimana kalau besok Eomma beri uang untuk membeli semua buku yang ingin kau beli eoh? Kau hanya perlu duduk manis saja dan biarkan nona itu meriasmu oke?" dan Jungkook pun hanya bisa diam saja dan menyesali dirinya yang tergoda akan tawaran Eomma nya itu.

-V-

Malamnya keluarga Jeon sudah berada di mobil untuk menuju rumah besannya. Jongin memakai jas dan celana bahan hitam dengan kemeja biru muda tanpa dasi, Kyungsoo menyanggul rambutnya dan memakai gaun sutra berwarna peach lengan pendek juga high heel berwarna putih pucat yang membuatnya lebih tinggi, Jungmin memakai gaun panjang tanpa lengan berwarna hijau toska dengan rambut caramel yang dikepang membentuk sanggul dan high heel senada, terakhir Jungkook menggunakan dress merah marun selutut dengan flat shoes hitam dan rambut hitam panjangnya yang dibuat bergelombang. Sungguh keluarga yang sempurna.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, mereka langsung disambut sang tuan rumah beserta istrinya. Kyungsoo dan Jongin berjalan beriringan diikuti putri mereka.  
"Baconn-ahh.." Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Baekhyun dan langsung dibalas nya "Aigoo Kyungsoo-yaa! Sudah lama sekali bukan?"  
Chanyeol dan Jongin juga saling berpelukan dan bertanya kabar masing-masing lalu mereka hanya memperhatikan tingkah para istri mereka. Pandangan Baekhyung langsung tertuju pada kedua gadis di belakang sahabatnya.

"Aigoo! Apa ini calom menantuku? Cantiknyaaa!" Baekhyung meremas tangannya sendiri karena gemas. "Selamat malam Ahjumma, Ahjussi." Ucap Jungkook dan Jungmin bersamaan.  
"Yasudah ayo masuk, anakku belum datang, jadi kita berbincang dulu sebentar didalam." Chanyeol mengiring mereka untuk masuk dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu.  
Ketika sedang berbincang, seorang maid menghampiri mereka "Maaf Tuan dan Nyonya, Tuan muda sudah datang." Chanyeol bergumam "Suruh dia kemari."  
Mendadak hening karena mereka menunggu anak ChanBaek tiba.

"Selamat malam semuanya." Semua orang menatap pemuda tampan dengan wajah datar yang memakai kemeja dan celana bahan hitam juga sepatu converse nya yang sepertinya masih baru. Semua terpana melihatnya.  
Hingga tanpa sadar Jungmin berteriak "KIM TAEHYUNG?" Taehyung melirik sekilas Jungkook yang hanya diam menatapnya lalu menatap Jungmin sambil tersenyum manis "Ya?" Jungmin menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan tidak percaya dengan pipi yang merona lalu menatap kearah ChanBaek.

"Dia anak kalian?" Baekhyun tersenyum manis kearah Jungmin "Ya, dia mirip sekali dengan ku bukan? Kalian pasti telah saling mengenal karena kalian satu sekolah. Kemarilah Tae."  
Taehyung duduk disamping Baekhyun.  
Chanyeol berdehem "Langsung saja. Kalian sudah tau bukan kalau mendiang kakek kalian menjodohkan kalian untuk memperkuat tali kekeluargaan yang sudah dibuat mereka?" si kembar dan Taehyung pun mengangguk.  
Baekhyun mengambil nafas panjang "Karena anak dari keluarga Jeon kembar, maka pilihannya ada di tanganmu sayang." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus rambut Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap Jungmin dan Jungkook yang menunduk bergantian. Jongin yang melihat Taehyung sedang dilema pun angkat bicara "Nak, ikuti kata hatimu, biarkan hatimu yang memilihnya karena nanti kau akan menjadi suami yang harus mencintai dan bertanggung jawab pada salah satu putriku." Taehyung terdiam mendengarnya. Semua diam menunggu keputusan Taehyung. "Jadi? Siapa sayang? Jungmin atau Jungkook?" tanya Baekhyun tidak sabar.  
Taehyung menghela nafas lalu menutup matanya, tak lama dia membuka matanya dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada Jungmin lalu tersenyum dan berkata,

" **Jeon Jungmin.** "

 **TBC**

 **Ada yg nungguin ff abal ini? Aduhh makin ngaco aja nih *tutupin muka* typo banyak ya? makasi yg udh mau review^^ aku gamaksa kalian review kok kkk~  
Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya...**

 **Mind to review? Kkk~**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sebelumnya_**

Semua diam menunggu keputusan Taehyung. "Jadi? Siapa sayang? Jungmin atau Jungkook?" tanya Baekhyun tidak sabar.  
Taehyung menghela nafas lalu menutup matanya, tak lama dia membuka matanya dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada Jungmin lalu tersenyum dan berkata,

" **Jeon Jungmin.** "

SO DIFFERENT

CAST :

Kim Taehyung  
Jeon Jungkook  
Jeon Jungmin  
Park Jimin  
And other cast

GS  
RATE M  
CHAPTERED

-V-

Jungmin mendongak menatap Taehyung yang tersenyum padanya.  
"A-apa?" ucap Jungmin karena Taehyung hanya tersenyum dan menatapnya saja. Taehyung berdiri lalu berjalan ke hadapan Jungmin kemudian berlutut di depannya. Semua nya terdiam melihat apa yang dilakukan Taehyung selanjutnya.

Wajah Jungmin memerah melihat Taehyung berlutut dihadapannya dan tangannya yang digenggam oleh Taehyung, jangan lupa senyuman yang masih menghiasi wajah tampan Taehyung.  
"Kau sangat cantik, ceria, pintar dan menawan. Tidak akan ada lelaki yang sanggup menolakmu." Taehyung menatap lekat Jungmin yang masih merona "Maaf." Ujar Taehyung dengan tersenyum tipis.  
Jungmin merasa dirinya terbang kelangit "K-kau ti-tidak perlu minta maaf. Ka-kau tidak mempunyai salah ap-apapun." Jungmin tersenyum kepada Taehyung.  
"Kau sangat baik. Aku minta maaf." Taehyung lalu berdiri menatap semua orang yang ada di sana lalu menatap Jungmin lagi "Aku minta maaf karena aku mencintai kakakmu."

Seketika Jungmin merasa dirinya jatuh ke palung laut yang dalam, hatinya serasa di tikam sesuatu, Jungmin menatap Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sedang berpandangan.  
"A-ah. Ya tidak apa. Ka-kau dan kakakku sangat cocok. Dan maaf mungkin ini tidak sopan tapi, bolehkan aku pulang lebih dulu? Kurasa aku demam." Jungmin berkata sambil menahan air matanya yang ingin keluar. Kyungsoo menatap sendu Jungmin kemudian memeluknya dan mengantarkannya ke mobil keluarga Jeon diikuti oleh Baekhyun.

Jongin dan Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Tae?" panggil Chanyeol, Taehyung hanya menoleh ke arah sang Appa "Bawa Jungkook jalan-jalan selagi kami membicarakan pernikahan kalian." Kata Chanyeol.  
Taehyung langsung menggenggam tangan kiri Jungkook menariknya untuk bangun dan mengajaknya keluar. Jongin menarik nafas "Semoga kedua anakku tidak saling membenci."

-V-

Taehyung membawa Jungkook ke taman belakang rumahnya yang dipenuhi berbagai macam bunga yang ditanam oleh Eomma nya. Keduanya hanya terdiam memandangi kolam ikan kecil yang berada di tengah taman dengan tangan Taehyung yang masih menggenggam Jungkook.

Jungkook menghela nafas dan menghentakkan tangan yang digenggam oleh Taehyung hingga terlepas. Dia berbalik menatap Taehyung.  
"Apa tujuanmu?" Kata Jungkook menahan amarahnya. Taehyung menoleh "Tidak ada." Jungkook menatap tepat di mata Taehyung "Bohong. Kau pasti punya alasan tersembunyi."  
Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jungkook, menatap langit malam yang dipenuhi banyak bintang "Aku hanya ingin bahagia." Jungkook diam mendengarkan "Aku tau aku egois, karena aku menerima perjodohan ini agar Appa ku memperbolehkanku menjadi dokter, tanpa memikirkan perasaan istriku nanti. Karena jika tidak aku akan terkurung di perusahaan itu."

Taehyung mendekati Jungkook lalu memeluk gadis itu erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jungkook, menghirup wangi vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh sang gadis dan membuatnya seketika menjadi tenang.  
"Aku tau adikmu menyukaiku. Jika aku memilih adikmu dia akan terluka karena aku mungkin akan sering mengabaikannya."  
Taehyung melepas pelukannya dan menangkup kedua pipi Jungkook "Jadi aku memilihmu, aku tau kita tidak saling mencintai dan kau pun mengerti keadaanku yang terpaksa menikah."  
Taehyung menatap lekat Jungkook yang terdiam "Maka dari itu, hanya ada 2 pilihan untuk kita sekarang. Kita berakting sebagai suami-istri yang harmonis di depan semua orang atau..." Jungkook masih diam "Atau kita mulai belajar saling mencintai dari sekarang." Lanjut Taehyung.

-V-

Di dalam mobil Jungmin masih menangis di pelukan sang Eomma. Baekhyun mengusap rambut Jungmin agar Jungmin tenang. Jungmin menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata sembabnya  
"Eomma?" Kyungsoo menatap miris anak bungsunya yang sedang patah hati, Kyungsoo tidak tau jika lelaki yang di sukai oleh Jungmin adalah Taehyung. "Sudah baikan sayang?" Kyungsoo mengusap bekas air mata dipipi Jungmin. Jungmin beralih menatap Baekhyun "Ahjumma?" Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Jungmin "Ahjumma tau apa yang kau rasakan sayang, keluarkanlah." Jungmin menunduk dengan pandangan kosong membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang melihatnya menjadi prihatin.

"Apa aku harus membenci mereka? Disini sangat sakit hikss.." Jungmin memegangi dadanya. Baekhyun terisak pelan "Rasa benci tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, cinta tidak harus memiliki sayang, kau harus menderita dulu jika ingin bahagia. Mungkin ini awal kebahagiaanmu, kau harus bangkit."

Jungmin mencerna dengan baik kata-kata Baekhyun, dia mengusap kasar air matanya dan tersenyum lebar kepada sang Eomma dan Baekhyun.  
"Ya! Ahjumma benar. Lelaki tidak hanya satu bukan? Aku bisa mencari yang lebih tampan dari Taehyung kkk~" Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tersenyum lega melihat Jungmin sudah kembali ceria "Lagipula mereka cocok bukan? Sama-sama dingin, aku harap Taehyung bisa membuat Jungkook bahagia. Jika dia membuat kakakku menangis, aku akan menamparnya 100 kali. Tidak perduli walau saat itu aku masih mencintainya."

Mereka tertawa bersama. "Ahjumma dengan senang hati mengizinkanmu membuat wajah nya bonyok." Jungmin terkekeh "Terima kasih Ahjumma."  
Kyungsoo angkat bicara "Kau ingin pulang sekarang? Sepertinya kau memang demam. Apa tidak apa-apa jika pulang sendiri? Eomma masih harus membahas tentang pernikahan kakakmu Minnie sayang." Jungmin tersenyum lebar "Tidak apa Eomma, aku bisa pulang sendiri dan langsung meminum obat. Aku janji." Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun balas tersenyum "Baiklah, hati-hati nak."

-V-

Jungkook berfikir mana yang terbaik untuk mereka "Baiklah. Mari belajar saling mencintai. Jika kita hanya bersandiwara kemungkinan besar pasti akan ketauan. Dan aku tidak mau membuat orangtuaku kecewa." Taehyung menyeringai mendengarnya. Dari pipi, tangannya berpindah menuju pinggang Jungkook dan meremasnya pelan, lalu berbisik di telinga gadis itu "Jadilah istri yang baik sayangku."

Bibirnya menggapai bibir Jungkook, melumatnya lembut dan menghisapnya pelan. Jungkook hanya diam saja karena dia tidak tau bagaimana cara membalasnya.  
"Eunghh..ahh.." Jungkook mendesah begitu lidah Taehyung memasuki rongga mulutnya juga tangan Taehyung yang mengusap pelan bokongnya. Seketika kaki Jungkook lemas dan tanpa sadar tangannya memeluk erat leher pemuda itu. Taehyung memindahkan bibirnya, menelusuri rahang Jungkook hingga leher. Jungkook merasa geli ketika lehernya dikecupi oleh Taehyung.  
"Ssshh.. hentikannh.." Jungkook menarik wajah Taehyung dari lehernya. Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang terengah lalu memeluk Jungkook lagi, Jungkook membalasnya dan memejamkan kan matanya menikmati kehangatan yang di berikan Taehyung. Taehyung mengusap-usap punggung Jungkook "Milikku." Bisik Taehyung.

-V-

Taehyung dan Jungkook duduk berhadapan dengan orang tua mereka.  
Jongin mulai berbicara "Sudah kami putuskan kalau kalian akan tinggal bersama di Apartement Taehyung mulai besok." Jungkook diam tidak berani protes pada keputusan sang Appa.

Taehyung melirik Jungkook "Apa kalian tidak takut jika kami melakukannya sebelum menikah?" Chanyeol menatap anak dan calon menantunya  
"Tidak apa, toh kalian akan menikah juga kurang dari 3 bulan. Para Eomma juga pasti girang karena tidak harus menunggu lama untuk memiliki cucu."

Taehyung menatap tajam sang Appa "Kami masih ingin kuliah, bisakah kami mempunyai anak ketika sudah lulus kuliah saja?" Jungkook mengangguk setuju dengan Taehyung.  
"Baiklah." Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar "Terima kasih Ahjussi" ucap Jungkook.

Para orang tua pun tertawa. "Jungkook sayang, mulai sekarang panggil Ahjumma dan Ahjussi dengan Eomma dan Appa, mengerti?" Jungkook mengangguk pelan "Ne Eomma." Kyungsoo terkikik geli "Aigoo lucunya! Kau juga harus memanggil kami Eomma dan Appa Tae." Ucap Kyungsoo, Taehyung hanya tersenyum "Tentu saja, Eomma."

"Baiklah, sudah selesai bukan? Sebaiknya kita pulang, sudah semakin malam dan Jungmin sendiri dirumah, lagipula besok kalian berdua harus sekolah bukan?" kata Jongin. Keluarga Jeon bersiap memasuki mobil dengan Keluarga Kim yang mengantar mereka sampai pintu utama.  
Tiba-tiba Taehyung berlari kearah Jungkook dan menahan Jungkook untuk naik ke mobil "Berikan ponselmu." Perintah Taehyung, Jungkook hanya menuruti Taehyung memberikan ponselnya, Taehyung menerimanya kemudian terlihat sedang mengetik sesuatu lalu memberikan kembali ponsel Jungkook setelah selesai. "Telepon aku jika sudah sampai rumah mu." Taehyung mengedipkan sebelah matanya, Jungkook menatap datar Taehyung lalu masuk ke dalam mobil.

-V-

Saat sudah sampai rumah, Jungkook segera masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya. Matanya melihat Jungmin yang sedang menonton TV seolah tidak melihat Jungkook. Jungkook menghampiri adiknya itu, duduk di sebelahnya dan menoleh kearah adiknya yang sedang berpura-pura fokus pada tontonan nya.

"Maaf." Ucap jungkook lirih "Aku tidak tau jika dia akan memilihku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kumohon jangan membenciku. Apa aku harus membatalkannya?" Jungkook memegang tangan kembarannya. Jungmin langsung menghempaskan tangan Jungkook. Jungmin berkata sesuatu hampir seperti bisikan, tapi Jungkook mendengarnya,

" **Aku membencimu Jungkook.** "

 **TBC**

 **ada yang msih ngikutin ff ini? Gaada? Oke! Kkk~  
aku gatau ini sampai chapter berapa tapi kuharap para reader sekalian gak bosan**

 **Ada yang nebak nebak, terus bener deh kkk~ ciee ciee  
kkk~ oke! Sorry for typo soalnya ini gaaku edit lagi,**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya...**

 **Mind to review? Kkk~**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sebelumnya_**

Jungmin langsung menghempaskan tangan Jungkook lalu berdiri di depan Jungkook. Jungmin berkata sesuatu hampir seperti bisikan, tapi Jungkook mendengarnya,

" **Aku membencimu Jungkook.** "

SO DIFFERENT

CAST :

Kim Taehyung  
Jeon Jungkook  
Jeon Jungmin  
Park Jimin  
And other cast

GS  
RATE M  
CHAPTERED

-V-

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya saat Jungmin menatapnya tajam.  
"Kau..." Suara Jungmin bergetar menahan tangis "Kau tau? Kata-katamu barusan seolah mengejekku karena orang yang kucintai lebih memilihmu, dan aku benci itu Jungkook." Jungkook hanya diam, membiarkan Jungmin mengeluarkan isi hatinya. "Tatap aku Jungkook! Kau senang sekarang eoh!?" Bentak Jungmin.

Jungkook mendongak menatap wajah adikknya yang dibanjiri air mata. "Sakit sekali kau tau! Aku yang mencintainya tapi kenapa dia lebih memilihmu!? Jawab aku! Kenapa Jungkook!?" Jungmin menangis keras. Jungkook bangkit dan meraih tubuh Jungmin untuk dipeluk, tetapi Jungmin menghindar, "Dan kau tau Jungkook? Aku... Aku akan lebih membencimu jika kau membatalkannya." Jungkook menatap tidak percaya. Jungmin mendekat pada Jungkook lalu memeluk kakaknya itu "Jika dia menyakitimu kumohon katakan padaku. Kau tau kan aku tidak suka lelaki brengsek?" Jungmin terkekeh. Jungkook membalas pelukannya dan ikut terkekeh "Pasti."

Tanpa mereka sadari, dua pasang mata sedang memperhatikan sedari tadi. Kyungsoo menangis sambil memeluk Jongin yang tersenyum bangga pada kedua putrinya yang tidak akan terpisahkan walaupun masalah berat yang dihadapi.

-V-

Kyungsoo menghela nafas di pagi hari saat melihat kedua anaknya masih tidur sambil berpelukan di kamar Jungkook. Ya, setelah menyelesaikan masalah, mereka memutuskan tidur bersama kemarin malam.

"KOOKIE-YA, MINNIE-AH! CEPAT BANGUN! Nanti kalian terlambat! Sarapan sudah siap dan cepatlah kookie! Taehyung sudah menunggu di bawah." Kyungsoo meninggalkan kamar. Jungkook dan Jungmin langsung mandi dan bersiap agar sang Eomma tidak berteriak lagi.

Jungmin berlari ke dapur diikuti Jungkook yang berjalan pelan, "Pagi semuaaa!" sapa Jungmin dengan senyum secerah mentari, Kyungsoo tersenyum "Pagi sayang, ayo sarapan, setelah itu kalian berdua berangkat bersama dengan Taehyung, dia sudah menunggu lama lho."  
Jungmin membulatkan matanya "APA? Ah tidak bisa Eomma aku akan berangkat sekarang saja diantar Kang Ahjussi, hari ini ada jadwal piket kelas. Bye Eomma, Bye Appa, Bye semua! Nikmati hari kalian!" Jungmin berlari menjauhi dapur.  
"Aish, dia belum memakan sarapannya." Kyungsoo menggerutu, Jongin terkikik geli "Sudahlah sayang, Ayo Kookie makan sarapanmu, kau juga Tae, jangan sungkan." Taehyung tersenyum menanggapi "Ne Appa."

-V-

Jungkook menghela nafas, dia ada di dalam mobil Taehyung sekarang. Taehyung melirik sekilas "Kenapa hm? Kau sakit?"  
Jungkook menoleh "Tidak." Taehyung mengangguk lalu menggenggam tangan Jungkook "Semalam. Kenapa tidak menelepon jika sudah sampai?" Jungkook terdiam, bingung ingin menjawab apa. Taehyung mengelus tangan Jungkook yang ada di genggamannya "Kenapa? Aku tau kau dan adikmu bertengkar sampai kau lupa meneleponku, benar? Ahjumma yang menceritakannya."

Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang sedang fokus ke jalan "Dia marah karena kau memilihku." Taehyung terdiam lalu menoleh kearah Jungkook, tangan Taehyung beralih mengelus pipi Jungkook  
"Maaf aku membuatmu berada di posisi yang sulit." Kata Taehyung setengah berbisik. Jungkook menggenggam tangan Taehyung yang ada di pipinya lalu menggeleng "Bukan salahmu."

-V-

Taehyung dan Jungkook, turun dari mobil dan berjalan bersama menuju kelas mereka sambil berpegangan tangan. Ini masih pagi, oleh karena itu tidak banyak siswa yang baru datang. Mereka yang sudah datang menatap Jungkook dan Taehyung dengan tidak percaya. 'Kenapa mereka berangkat bersama?' 'Apa hubungan mereka?' 'Apa Jungkook calon istri Taehyung?' begitulah isi pikiran para siswa yang melihat mereka. Ada tatapan iri, benci, kagum, yang ditujukan pada mereka, dan Jungkook yakin dia dan Taehyung akan menjadi trending topik hari ini dan seterusnya.

Saat akan memasuki kelas, Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook untuk berbalik menatapnya. Jungkook hanya menatap Taehyung yang menghela nafas lelah.  
Taehyung menggenggam kedua tangan Jungkook "Jangan pikirkan apa yang dikatakan mereka, jangan takut jika mereka akan melukaimu nanti karena aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu, mengerti?" Jungkook menggangguk.  
Taehyung mengacak rambut Jungkook "Aku akan berjaga di depan gerbang. Aku akan menyuruh Jimin menemanimu selagi aku menghukum siswa yang terlambat." Jungkook mengangguk lagi lalu berjalan perlan menuju kursinya. "Jungkook-ah." Panggil Taehyung, Jungkook menoleh "Hm?" Taehyung menatap lekat Jungkook lalu tersenyum "Tidak ada. Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Taehyung sebelum pergi, Jungkook hanya melihat kearah punggung Taehyung sampai menghilang dari pandangannya.

TEETT TETT

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Taehyung menepati janjinya untuk selalu di sisi Jungkook dan benar saja, seluruh siswa membicarakan mereka. Tak jarang Jungkook melihat fans Taehyung menatapnya tajam secara terang-terangan saat Taehyung memesan makanan.

Jimin melihat Jungkook yang meresa tidak nyaman pun angkat bicara "Sudahlah Jungkook-ah, mereka hanya iri karena Taehyung memperhatikanmu." Jungkook menggeleng "Kupikir mereka tidak hanya iri, tetapi benci." Jimin meringis kecil "Kupikir juga iya, fans Taehyung banyak sekali, aku takut mereka melukaimu."

"Kupikir seharusnya kata itu keluar dari mulutku." Suara Taehyung membuat mereka menoleh, Taehyung duduk di sebelah Jungkook sambil menatap Jimin datar. Jimin terkekeh "Kau tidak sedang cemburu kan, alien?" Taehyung memutar bola matanya "Aku berhak cemburu bukan?" Jimin hanya menatap Taehyung tidak percaya "Haruskah kubilang jika ini rekormu lagi? Kau cemburu Tae! Hebat!" Jimin bertepuk tangan.  
Jungkook menaruh makanan di depan Jimin, "Cepatlah makan, nanti bel berbunyi." Jimin tersenyum jahil kearah Taehyung "Iya Jungkook sayang, aku makan kok." Taehyung menatap tajam Jimin yang tertawa kencang.

-V-

 _From: Eomma_

 _Kookie sayang, Eomma belum memindahkan seluruh barang mu ke Apartement Taehyung. Kau tidak lupakan mulai hari ini kau tinggal disana? Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Kami akan sering mengunjungi kalian, jangan menyusahkan Taehyung mengerti? Kami akan mengirim barang-barangmu besok, kami menyayangimu._

Jungkook menghela nafas melihat pesan dari Eommanya. Dia saja lupa jika dia akan tinggal bersama Taehyung.  
"Pulang sendiri tidak apa kan? Aku ada rapat, mungkin sampai jam 5 sore." Suara Taehyung menyadarkan Jungkook.  
"Ya, tidak apa. Aku akan ke minimarket dulu untuk membeli keperluan kita." Ucap Jungkook. Taehyung tersenyum lebar "Terima kasih, hati-hati dijalan" kemudian berlari menuju ruang rapat. Jungkook berbalik untuk pulang.

Jungkook lebih memilih berjalan ke minimarket terdekat, seketika hujan turun dengan sangat deras dan terpaksa berteduh di toko kue yang sedang tutup padahal hanya 20 m lagi dia sampai minimarket. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya ditarik paksa ke arah gang sempit di samping toko itu. Tubuh Jungkook langsung basah kuyup terkena hujan. Jungkook melihat ada sekitar 6 gadis mengelilinginya sambil membawa payung. Jungkook mengenal mereka, mereka fansnya Taehyung, seketika perasaan Jungkook pun tidak enak.

-V-

Jimin berdecak sebal karena hujan tiba-tiba turun seenaknya. Padahal rumahnya sedikit lagi terlihat, tapi sang Eomma meminta Jimin untuk membelikannya keperluan rumah dan keinginan sang Eomma tidak mungkin Jimin mengabaikannya, toh itu juga keperluan untuk dirinya. Jadilah dia berteduh dulu di minimarket.

Jimin mendengar suara teriakan wanita walaupun samar. Ada yang tertawa, menjerit dan itu sangat mengganggu. Dia akhirnya memeriksa ke arah suara tersebut. Suaranya berasal dari dalam sebuah gang yang sempit dan lembab. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat segerombol gadis sedang membully seorang gadis yang sudah terbaring di tanah. Seragam itu... mereka dari sekolah yang sama dengan Jimin. Jimin langsung mendekati para gadis itu, "YAK! APA KALIAN GILA? Kalian ingin membunuhnya!? Kalian semua mau ku adukan ke kepala sekolah rupanya!" para gadis itu panik dan langsung pergi dari tempat itu sambil menutupi wajah mereka agar Jimin tidak melihatnya. Jimin langsung membantu siswa yang di bully, membantunya bangun dan berjalan, "Ya Tuhan! Kau baik- baik sa- JUNGKOOK-AH" Jungkook hanya berguman dan Jimin panik lalu menelepon seseorang, "TAE! KEMARILAH! JUNGKOOK!"

-V-

"Terima kasih Jim, kalau tidak ada kau Jungkook bisa saja terluka sangat parah." Taehyung memeluk Jimin, Jimin terkekeh dan menepuk bahu Taehyung "Fansmu ganas sekali, cepat urus Jungkook sebelum dia sakit. Aku pulang, bye."

Setelah Jimin pergi Taehyung menutup pintu Apartementnya dan menuju kamar menghampiri Jungkook yang duduk di pinggir kasur dengan kemeja kebesaran milik Taehyung melekat ditubuhnya.  
"Apa masih dingin?" Jungkook menggeleng, Taehyung duduk di sampingnya lalu mengusap luka memangjang di pipi Jungkook  
"Luka nya dalam, kuku mereka mengerikan." Taehyung terkekeh mendengar Jungkook merajuk, lalu memeluk erat Jungkook "Maafkan aku, seandainya ak-" Jungkook memotong "Sudahlah, kau tidak salah, kita tidak tau ini akan terjadi bukan?"  
Taehyung melepas pelukannya dan menatap intens Jungkook. Kulit putih, mata yang bening, bulu mata lentik, hidung yang mungil, pipi chubby, dan bibir cherry yang sangat manis membuat Taehyung ingin merasakannya lagi.

Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya, Jungkook memejamkan matanya. Melihat lampu hijau, Taehyung menjadi hilang kendali. Bibirnya menyatu dan melumat dalam bibir Jungkook, tangannya mendorong tubuh Jungkook agar berbaring di ranjang. Tangan Jungkook mengalung di leher Taehyung, menikmati lumatan dan hisapan yang diberikan Taehyung.

Kedua tangan Taehyung membuka ketiga kancing atas kemeja yang di pakai Jungkook sehingga memperlihatkan bahu dan dada Jungkook yang ditutupi bra hitam. Taehyung memindahkan bibirnya ke leher Jungkook, menjilat dan menghisapnya kuat, membuat kissmark.

"Taehh.. Janganhh terlalu banyakhh.. shhh.." Jungkook mendesah lirih saat Taehyung mulai meremas payudaranya. Dan mereka terpaksa menghentikan nya saat mendengar suara bel. Taehyung berdecak sebal karena acaranya diganggu, Jungkook hanya bungkam dan cepat-cepat mengancingkan kemejanya lagi. Taehyung berjalan kepintu dan membukanya, terlihat seorang gadis berambut blonde berdiri membelakanginya.

"Siapa?" Taehyung berkata dengan sangat datar, sang gadis membalikkan tubuhnya dan matanya berbinar menatap Taehyung. Taehyung sangat terkejut dan hampir jatuh kalau dia tidak menjaga keseimbangannya karena sang gadis menubruknya dan memeluk tubuhnya sangat erat,

" **B** **aby tae, i'm back!** "

 **TBC**

 **Hulaa hulaaa... siapa tuh? Hehehe** **, sorry kalo kalian nemu typo heheheh^^** **  
Sebelumnya aku mau kasih tau kalau aku gabisa update tiap hari sabtu &minggu karena akunya off^^  
jadi aku cuma bisa update di hari senin-jumat saja *kek acara tipi*  
maafin ya? Aku usahain fast update terus^^ dan makasi buat yang udah review, follow maupun ngefavorite-in ff pasaran ini, aku gak bisa apa-apa tanpa kalian semua^^**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya...**

 **Mind to review? Kkk~**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sebelumnya_**

Taehyung sangat terkejut dan hampir jatuh kalau dia tidak menjaga keseimbangannya karena sang gadis menubruknya dan memeluk tubuhnya sangat erat,

" **B** **aby tae, i'm back!** "

SO DIFFERENT

CAST :

Kim Taehyung  
Jeon Jungkook  
Jeon Jungmin  
Park Jimin  
And other cast

GS  
RATE M  
CHAPTERED

-V-

"Kau? Kenapa ada disini? Kapan kau kembali?" Taehyung menatap jengah gadis yang sedang merangkul lengannya. Gadis itu tersenyum manja "Aku merindukanmu Baby Tae, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu bukan?"  
Mereka sedang duduk di ruang tamu sekarang. Ya, mereka. Gadis itu, Taehyung dan Jungkook yang duduk di seberang mereka, menatap kedua orang itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Pandangan gadis itu beralih menatap Jungkook. Matanya menatap tajam Jungkook dari ujung kepala sampai kaki, "Siapa gadis itu? Dia sewaanmu?" tanya gadis itu membuat Jungkook membeku. 'Apa Taehyung sering menyewa gadis sebelumnya?' Jungkook membatin, tapi kalau iya, kenapa hatinya seperti diremas kuat dan dirinya merasa dibohongi oleh Taehyung?

Gadis itu bingung memandang Taehyung yang diam "Kenapa diam? Dia sewaanmu, right? Oke kau boleh pergi sekarang jika kalian sudah selesai." Ujar gadis itu, menyuruh Jungkook pergi.  
Tiba-tiba Jungkook bertanya karena rasa keingintahuan yang mendorongnya "Kau siapa?"  
Gadis itu menoleh "Oh! Aku calon istri Kim Taehyung, jadi jangan mencoba mendekatinya lagi. Aku akan memaafkanmu kali ini." Dia menatap tajam Jungkook.  
Taehyung memutar bola matanya dengan malas "Jangan bercanda. Cepatlah pergi. Sebelum kau membuat calon istriku yang sebenarnya salah paham." Kata Taehyung sambil menekan kata 'calon istriku' dan 'sebenarnya'.

Gadis itu menatap Jungkook dan Taehyung bergantian dan terkikik "Tidak mungkin! Kau hanya akan menikah denganku, aku pergi dulu Baby Tae sayang." Lalu mencium pipi kanan Taehyung.

Setelah gadis gila –menurut Jungkook- itu pergi suasana menjadi canggung diantara Jungkook dan Taehyung. Melihat Jungkook yang hanya diam sambil menonton TV membuat Taehyung merasa kalau Jungkook menunggu penjelasan darinya tentang gadis tadi.

Taehyung duduk mendekat kearah Jungkook lalu merangkul gadis itu dan mengiring kepala sang calon istri untuk bersandar di bahunya, tangannya yang lain menggenggam sebelah tangan Jungkook dan Jungkook hanya diam tanpa menolak.  
"Gadis itu..." Taehyung menjeda "Dia kakakku, namanya Kim Taeyeon. Aku menyayanginya. Kedua orangtua kami terpaksa memisahkan kami dan mengirim dia tinggal di Swiss karena dia..." Taehyung menghembuskan nafas kasar "... Brother conflict."

Taehyung menunduk untuk menatap reaksi Jungkook tetapi Jungkook hanya diam  
"Jangan salah paham. Sungguh, aku hanya akan menikahimu." Kata Taehyung meyakinkan Jungkook. Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Taehyung.  
"Kau berkata seolah kita adalah sepasang kekasih saling mencintai yang akan menikah. Lucu sekali." Jungkook hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar, tapi sebelum itu tangan Taehyung menariknya hingga dia terjatuh dipangkuan Taehyung dengan posisi menyamping. Taehyung langsung memeluk Jungkook erat.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook "Kita memang akan menikah bukan? Jangan mengelak!"  
Jungkook tersenyum sinis "Walaupun kita sudah melakukan perjanjian, tidak menutup kemungkinan aku akan membatalkan perjodohan ini bukan?"  
Taehyung menatap datar gadis di pangkuannya itu "Katakan sekali lagi."  
Jungkook melirik Taehyung "Jangan berpura-pura bodoh. Kau dengar kan? Aku bisa saja membatalkan perjommmpphh.."

Taehyung langsung membungkam Jungkook dengan bibirnya lalu membaringkan paksa tubuh gadis itu disofa dan mengunci kedua tangan Jungkook di sisi kepala sang gadis. Jungkook meronta minta dilepaskan sementara Taehyung terus melumat kasar bibirnya. Tangan Taehyung bergerak cepat merobek kemeja yang dipakai Jungkook.  
"MMPPHHH!" tangan Jungkook mencoba menghalau pergerakan Taehyung dan mengelengkan kepalanya agar pemuda itu berhenti menciumnya.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga dia seorang gadis yang tenaganya tidak seberapa dibanding pemuda yang sedang menindihnya ini. Jungkook semakin meronta saat Taehyung sudah melempar kemeja dan bra nya entah kemana. Sekarang dia hanya memakai celana dalam, Jungkook menyesal karena tidak memakai hotpants tadi.

Kepala Taehyung masuk ke ceruk leher Jungkook. Menghirup aroma yang selalu membuatnya tenang lalu menghisap kuat belakang telinga gadis itu. "Apa yanghh.. kaulakukan? Shhh.." Jungkook terus berusaha menciptakan jarak diantara mereka, tetapi Taehyung menekan tubuhnya kuat, "Melanjutkan yang tadi." Jawab Taehyung.  
Jungkook melenguh keras saat titik sensitivenya di hisap kuat apalagi Tehyung meremas payudaranya tak beraturan. Jungkook terengah dan menjauhkan kepala Taehyung dari lehernya. Tapi yang terjadi malah Taehyung yang menahan kedua tangannya di atas kepala dan bibir pemuda itu bergerak intens mencari titik sensitivenya dan membuat banyak kissmark di leher dan dada atas Jungkook.

Bibir Taehyung perlahan turun hingga tepat di puting kanan Jungkook. Menggesekkan ujung hidungnya di puting Jungkook, menggoda gadis itu. Ketika dia memasukkan puting yang sudah menegang itu, suara desahan seksi keluar dari gadis di bawahnya membuat hasratnya naik seketika.

"Ahh.. kumohon hen-hentikann... Taehyunghh.." Jungkook meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya yang malah membuat dirinya bertambah menggoda. Taehyung menghentikan hisapannya dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah memerah Jungkook  
"Kau akan menikah denganku. Kalau tidak, aku akan memperkosamu sekarang Jungkook." Jungkook masih mengatur nafasnya "Memangnya kenapa eoh?"  
Taehyung terdiam "Karena kalau tidak.. kalau tidak aku tidak akan menjadi dokter."

Jungkook tersenyum miris mendengarnya "Jadi benar-benar hanya karena itu?" entahlah, Jungkook seakan mengharapkan alasan lain kenapa Taehyung bersikeras ingin menikahinya, tapi ternyata benar-benar hanya kerena pemuda ini ingin direstui menjadi dokter.

Taehyung bangkit melepas kaos yang dipakainya dan menarik Jungkook untuk duduk lalu memakaikan kaosnya ke tubuh Jungkook dan membawa gadis itu kedekapannya tapi Jungkook memberontak dan melepaskan dekapannya lalu berdiri menghadap Taehyung.  
"Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini! Kau membuatku bingung. Kau bilang kita akan belajar saling mencintai bukan? Aku ragu jika kau sedang 'belajar'. Kau sudah menyukaiku sejak awal bukan!?" Jungkook membentak Taehyung.  
Taehyung menyeringai "Kalau iya kenapa? Sudahlah Jungkook, aku tahu kau sedang cemburu karena perkataan kakakku tadi, jadi hentikan ini semua dan kita tidur!" Taehyung langsung menarik Jungkook ke kamar lalu mereka pun tertidur setelah berdebat dulu, tentu saja.

-V-

Di hari kelulusan semua murid berteriak kegirangan karena mereka lulus dan akan melanjutkan ke universitas favorite. Jungkook sedikit terkejut ketika melihat papan pengumumam bahwa Taehyung ada di peringkat 1 dari semua angkatan dan namanya di urutan kedua. Dia heran saja, selama tinggal dengan Taehyung apalagi ketika ujian kelulusan, dia sama sekali tidak melihat pemuda itu belajar apalagi membuka buku. Dia hanya akan menonton TV, makan, main game bersama Jimin atau mengganggu Jungkook saja ketika pulang sekolah.

Orang tua mereka setuju jika mereka satu universitas walaupun beda jurusan. Jungkook jurusan sastra sedangkan Taehyung tentu saja kedokteran. Ada yang bertanya dimana Jungmin? Jungkook tidak mau membahas tentang Jungmin karena dia akan semakin merindukan kembarannya itu. Jungmin mendapat beasiswa di Inggris dan membuatnya terpaksa tinggal disana sampai lulus. Jungkook menangis saat mengantarnya dan akhirnya Taeyeon, kakak Taehyung, menenangkan Jungkook dan itu membuat mereka jadi dekat sekarang. Masalah waktu itu sudah mereka lupakan karena Taeyeon bilang dia hanya bercanda dan dia sudah memiliki kekasih sekarang.

Banyak yang berubah saat Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah masuk kuliah, mereka seakan menjaga jarak satu sama lain dan perbedaan jadwal semakin menambah jarak diantara mereka, padahal mereka akan menikah sebentar lagi dan sudah bertunagan walau tidak ada acara tukar cincin.

Di Universitas, Taehyung tetap menjadi idola dan malah semakin populer, apalagi di semester 3 sekarang dia mengganti warna rambutnya menjadi hitam pekat membuatnya semakin tampan. Yang tidak berubah hanya sikapnya, tetap dingin. Jungkook juga tetap sama, dan Jimin yang paling mencolok karena dia mewarnai rambutnya menjadi oranye. Yap, mereka satu universitas.

Di siang hari yang menyengat Jungkook sudah keluar dari kelasnya dan hendak menuju ke kantin, dia bertemu Jimin yang juga ingin membeli minuman. Mereka berjalan berdampingan dengan Jimin yang menggoda Jungkook karena dia akan menikah sebentar lagi dan menaku-nakuti Jungkook tentang malam pertama, lalu kemudian Jungkook akan mengejek Jimin yang tidak punya pasangan.

Sampai kedua mata beningnya melihat Taehyung dan seorang gadis bediri berhadapan di lorong menuju kantin yang sedang sepi karena pasti mahasiswa lainnya sedang ada kelas atau mungkin pulang dan menikmati hari yang panas ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jadilah kekasihku oppa?" suara gadis itu bergema di lorong itu, Jimin ingin menghampiri kedua orang itu tapi Jungkook menahannya lalu menarik paksa Jimin untuk pergi dari sana. Taehyung diam setelah mendengar pernyataan yang dikeluarkan adik kelasnya,  
"Kau sudah tau jawabannya bukan?" dia tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut adik kelasnya itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum miris mendengarnya "Jadi benar ya? Kalau Jungkook sunbae itu adalah tunanganmu?"  
Taehyung mengangguk pelan "Ya begitulah, walaupun kami tidak terlihat seperti itu."  
Gadis itu menggenggam tangan Taehyung "Kalian tidak saling mencintai, apa kau akan tetap mempertahankan Jungkook sunbae?"  
Taehyung melepaskan genggaman itu lalu mengacak rambut gadis itu lagi "Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengecewakan orang tuaku."

-V-

Jungkook mengaduk-aduk banana milkshake-nya pelan. Jimin meringis melihat Jungkook yang hanya diam selama kurang lebih setengah jam sambil mengaduk minumannya. Tadinya Jimin hendak menghampiri Taehyung tapi Jungkook malah memaksanya pergi dan akhirnya mereka sekarang berada di cafe seberang universitas.

"Apa kau dan Taehyung sedang bertengkar? Kalian tidak pernah terlihat bersama di kampus." Jimin akhirnya memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka,  
Jungkook meminum sedikit milkshakenya "Tidak."  
Jimin berdecak sebal mendengarnya "Terserahmu jika kau memang ingin menutipi sesuatu, tapi itu terlihat jelas, kau cemburu kan? Melihat Taehyung dengan gadis yang sedang menyatakan perasaannya?" Jungkook menatap tajam Jimin "Apa gunanya cemburu? Lagipula aku tidak mencintai Taehyung."

Jimin menghela nafas pasrah dengan sikap keras kepala Jungkook "Terserahmu lah."  
Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitar hendak mencari pelayan dan memesan sesuatu lagi, tetapi matanya menangkap Taehyung yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka dan sedang menatap kearah mereka. Jimin pun langsung tersenyum dan memanggil Taehyung yang membuat Jungkook menoleh.

"Hoi, Taehyung, sejak kapan kau berdiri sendiri disana? Kemarilah!" kata Jimin sambil melambaikan tangan.  
Taehyung berjalan mendekat sambil menatap intens Jungkook, yang ditatap hanya menatapnya datar.  
"Sejak aku mendengar seseorang mengatakan dia tidak mencintaiku." Ucapnya ketika sudah sampai di depan meja Jungkook dan Jimin.  
Jengah melihat calon pasutri itu saling menatap seolah mereka sedang berperang dengan tatapan mereka itu Jimin pun berkata "Hei, cepatlah selesaikan masalah kalian sekarang."

Setelah itu Taehyung langsung menarik Jungkook keluar cafe dan memasukkan Jungkook ke mobilnya. Taehyung membanting pintu mobil ketika dia sudah masuk lalu menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang lumayan cepat, menandakan dia tengah marah besar sekarang. Jungkook hanya diam dan bertanya-tanya kemana pemuda ini membawanya.

Jungkook melihat Taehyung menghentikan mobilnya di depan perusahaan Jeon. Taehyung membuka kasar pintu mobil dan menyeret Jungkook masuk ke dalam gedung megah itu. Lalu bertanya kepada resepsionis dimana ruangan Jeon Jongin berada, setelah mengetahuinya dia kembali menyeret Jungkook memasuki lift. Di dalam lift Jungkook merasa tangannya mati rasa karena Taehyung mencengkramnya sangat erat sedari tadi, tapi dia tidak berani protes pada pemuda di sampingnya yang sangat terlihat sedang menahan amarah.

Akhirnya mereka tiba dilantai 24 tempat dimana ruangan Direktur Utama berada. Sekretaris Appa Jungkook menyuruh mereka masuk. Taehyung langsung membawa Jungkook masuk keruangan Appa sang gadis.  
"Selamat siang Appa, maaf jika aku mengganggu pekerjaanmu." Kata Taehyung sambil membungkukkan badannya memberi salam pada calon mertuanya.  
Jongin tersenyum "Tak apa nak, duduklah, ada apa kalian kemari hm?" Jongin pun bertanya setelah mereka semua duduk di sofa yang ada diruangannya.

Taehyung menatap sebentar Jungkook yang hanya diam sedari tadi, dari cafe hingga saat ini, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jongin dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan serius sambil berkata dengan tegas,

" **Aku ingin mengakhiri pertunanganku dengan Jungkook.** "

 **TBC**

 **Huwaaa** **bagaimana? Masih mau lanjut? Kkk~ ini udah lumayan panjang lho~  
typo juga masih ada kan?alurnya juga cepetkan? Feelnya ga kerasa?Kkk~ maafkan aku semuanyaaaaa..^^ **

**sekali lagi makasi juga yang udah mau review, follow ato favorite-in ^^ aku suka ketawa ngakak liat riview kalian^^ aku mau ngereply semua review kalian tapi akunya bingung, takut dikira SKSD/? Karna aku juga baru di dunia ff ini hehehe^^**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya...**

 **Mind to review? Kkk~**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sebelumnya_**

Taehyung menatap sebentar Jungkook yang hanya diam sedari tadi, dari cafe hingga saat ini, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jongin dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan serius sambil berkata dengan tegas,

" **Aku ingin mengakhiri pertunanganku dengan Jungkook.** "

SO DIFFERENT

CAST :

Kim Taehyung  
Jeon Jungkook  
Jeon Jungmin  
Park Jimin  
And other cast

GS  
RATE M  
CHAPTERED

-V-

Jongin dan Jungkook terkejut mendengar perkataan Taehyung. Tidak terlihat di raut wajah pemuda tampan itu jika dia sedang bercanda. Jongin menghela nafas,  
"Kalian bertengkar? Jungkook?" Jongin bertanya pada putrinya dan Jungkook hanya diam tidak tau harus berkata apa karena dia sedang meredakan sakit di hatinya yang seperti ditusuk jarum setelah mendengar pernyataan Taehyung barusan.

Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang diam sambil menunduk lalu menatap Jongin lagi  
"Kita tidak sedang bertengkar Appa, dan jangan salahkan Jungkook, ini juga bukan karena keinginan Jungkook, aku yang ingin memutuskan pertunangan ini..." seketika ruangan itu hening "..dan bermaksud akan menikahi Jungkook satu minggu dari sekarang."

-V-

Jimin kesal karena ditinggalkan Jungkook dan Taehyung sendiri di cafe ini. Tapi dia memaklumi karena sepertinya kedua sejoli itu sedang bertengkar. Jimin selalu berpikir apa kedua orang jenius itu tidak tau kalau mereka saling mencintai? Hei! Itu sangat terlihat ketika saling menatap maupun bertengkar. Jimin saja sadar jika ada cinta yang tumbuh diantara kedua sahabatnya itu walaupun mereka masih ragu dan mungkin menyangkal kalau ternyata mereka sudah saling jatuh cinta. Pasangan jenius yang sangat bodoh, pikirnya.

Jimin berpikir apa dia harus membantu kedua insan itu agar mereka menyadari perasaan mereka masing-masing atau membiarkan mereka menyadarinya sendiri? Baiklah, Jimin tidak akan ikut campur dengan masalah percintaan mereka karena masalah percintaan dirinya pun sangat tidak mulus.

Jimin bangkit dan memutuskan pergi dari cafe itu sampai dia melihat gadis duduk sendirian di pojok cafe. Jimin tertegun melihatnya dan semakin terdiam kerena gadis itu juga tanpa sengaja melihat kearahnya. Dia tidak berubah, masih tetap sama dengan rambut berwarna hijau muda sebahu dan kulit putih pucatnya, "Min Yoongi" ucapnya lirih.

-V-

"Ck.. Jeon Jungkook mati kau." Jungmin sangat kesal sambil melihat pada ponselnya yang sama sekali tidak ada notifikasi dari kakaknya itu. Dia sedang membeli keperluannya di sebuah minimarket.  
"Sebegitu bahagianya kah kau berduaan bersama Taehyung sampai tidak menelepon kembaranmu ini?" Jungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Excuse me?" seorang pria dengan wajah oriental yang kental dengan rambut blonde menghampirinya.  
Jungmin segera menoleh kearah pria itu "Yeah? Can i help you?"  
Lalu pria itu tersenyum sangat manis hingga Jungmin terperangah melihat senyuman itu.

Pria itu ternyata berasal dari Asia sama sepertinya. Namanya Mark Tuan dia keturunan Taiwan yang lahir di Los Angeles dan tinggal berpindah-pindah. Dia menghabiskan masa kecilnya di Paraguay dan Brazil, lalu kembali ke Los Angeles dan pindah sekaligus tinggal dengan neneknya di Korea, oleh karena itu dia bisa bahasa Korea dan Jungmin bersyukur dia punya teman bicara. Sekarang Mark ke Inggris untuk mengambil kuliah jurusan bisnis agar bisa meneruskan usaha sang Ayah.

Jungmin dan Mark sedang duduk menikmati cola di taman yang tak jauh dari minimarket setelah selesai berbelanja. Tadi Mark bertanya pada Jungmin yang mana saus yang cocok untuk steak dan diakhiri dengan perkenalan.

"Kau sendirian di Inggris?" Mark memulai percakapan, Jungmin mengangguk "Ya, aku sendiri, menyedihkan bukan?" Jungmin terkekeh. Mark hanya diam lalu menggenggam tangan Jungmin dan tersenyum "Tenang saja, kau punya aku. Dan, hm... kurasa aku menyukaimu." Seketika tubuh Jungmin menegang mendengarnya.

-V-

"Apa kau yakin Taehyung? Apa satu minggu cukup untuk persiapan? Kita belum membicarakan ini pada orang tuamu. Lalu apa Jungkook sudah setuju?" Jongin bertanya pada Taehyung dengan wajah sedikit ragu. Taehyung mengangguk mantap,

"Aku akan memulai persiapannya mulai dari hari ini jika para orang tua setuju, dan Jungkook..." Jongin menatap Taehyung yang melirik Jungkook yang hanya diam sedari tadi.  
"Kau setuju Kookie sayang?" Jongin bertanya pada jungkook yang mulai menatapnya.  
Jungkook menatap Jongin dan Taehyung bergantian dan mengangguk pelan.

Setelah dari perusahaan Jeon mereka memutuskan pulang. Keadaannya sangat hening sampai mereka masuk ke Apartement dan Jungkook menahan tangan Taehyung yang hendak pergi ke dapur.  
"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Jungkook tanpa basa-basi bertanya pada Taehyung. Pemuda itu menatap Jungkook lalu berbisik ditelinga kiri Jungkook "Agar kau tidak bisa lepas dariku sayang." Dia memberi jilatan di telinga Jungkook sebelum kedapur meninggalkan Jungkook yang diam membeku.

"Kau tau?" suara pria itu terdengar dari dapur, sepertinya sedang membuat sesuatu.  
"Kurasa aku sudah menyelesaikan tujuanku untuk dapat direstui menjadi dokter dan itu juga berkat bantuanmu. Jadi sekarang aku punya tujuan lain." Terlihat Taehyung keluar dari dapur sambil membawa dua gelas jus jeruk dan memberikan satu gelas kepada Jungkook, gadis itu menerima gelas berisi jus jeruk itu dalam diam.  
"Tujuanku selanjutnya adalah..." Taehyung tersenyum melihat Jungkook menatapnya penasaran, "Karena kau sudah membantuku aku juga akan membantu membuatmu mencintaiku, Cookies."

Jungkook diam tidak bergerak ketika Taehyung mengambil gelas di genggamannya dan menaruh kedua jus jeruk itu di atas meja.  
"Percayalah padaku Jungkook." Taehyung menangkup pipi kemudian mengecup kening Jungkook

TINGG NONG

Suara bel lagi-lagi mengganggu kebersamaan mereka. Taehyung langsung membuka pintu dan melihat wajah melas Jimin dan menarik tubuh Jimin untuk segera masuk ke Apartementnya. Taehyung sudah hafal jika raut wajah memelas itu menandakan sahabatnya itu perlu bercerita.

"Kau kenapa?" suara Jungkook terdengar di telinganya, Jimin melihat Jungkook duduk di sofa, "Tidak apa." Jawab Jimin sambil tersenyum dan duduk di sofa sebelah Jungkook karena dia tau karena Taehyung yang akan menempati ruang di sebelah Jungkook.  
dan benar saja, Taehyung duduk di sebelah Jungkook dan merangkul bahu gadis itu.  
"Sudah berbaikan eoh? Baguslah." Jimin menggoda pasangan itu.

Taehyung berdecak "Jangan perdulikan kami, kau kenapa eoh? Kau marah karena kami meninggalkanmu sendiri di cafe?" Jimin menggeleng lalu menunduk "Aku bertemu dengannya lagi Tae, dia masih sama seperti dulu." Taehyung berpikir sejenak "Min Yoongi? Dia sudah kembali?" Jimin mengangguk "Ya, dia sudah menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan kurasa dia sudah punya kekasih. Aku melihatnya di cafe tadi. Aku melihatnya duduk sendirian di pojok, ketika aku akan menghampirinya, ada lelaki yang datang dan mereka saling berpelukkan." Dan curahan hati Jimin pun berlanjut hingga menghabiskan waktu 20 menit. Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya diam dan sesekali merespond cerita Jimin. Jimin akhirnya selesai dengan curahan hatinya, dia tersenyum kepada dua orang sahabatnya itu.

"Terimakasih sudah mau mendengarkan, aku sudah lega sekarang. Aku akan pulang dan kalian bisa melanjutkan kegiatan kalian yang tertunda ketika aku datang, mungkin?" Jimin terkikik dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda kedua orang itu sebelum pergi menghilang dibalik pintu Apartement, menyisakan Taehyung yang sedang menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya di helaian rambut hitam Jungkook yang beraroma strawberry.  
"Jadi selama ini Jimin tidak punya kekasih karena sedang menunggu seseorang?" Jungkook membiarkan Taehyung yang sedang bersikap manja padanya. Taehyung hanya menggumam untuk membalas pertanyaan Jungkook.

"Dibalik sifatnya yang suka menggoda para wanita itu ternyata dia adalah lelaki yang setia ternyata." Kata Jungkook yang membuat Taehyung menghentikan kegiatannya dan menata Jungkook "Kau pikir aku tidak setia?" protes Taehyung. Jungkook hanya mengangkat bahu "Hanya kau dan Tuhan yang tau."

-V-

Malam harinya Jungkook dan Taehyung pergi kerumah keluarga Kim untuk meminta restu agar minggu depan mereka bisa menikah. Disana kedua orang tua mereka sudah menunggu. Ketika melihat Jungkook Kyungsoo langsung memeluk anaknya itu  
"Eomma merindukanmu Kookie sayang, maaf Eomma belum sempat mengunjungi kalian." Jungkook balas memeluk Kyungsoo dan tersenyum "Tidak apa Eomma."

Lalu semuanya pun duduk dan Taehyung langsung mengemukakan keinginannya  
"Eomma, Appa. Aku dan Jungkook sudah setuju jika kita akan menikah minggu depan. Aku akan melakukan persiapannya mulai dari sekarang jika kalian menyetujui dan merestuinya." Taehyung berkata tanpa keraguan sama sekali membuat Baekhyun bangga terhadap anaknya.

"Tentu saja kami menyetujuinya Tae. Kalian tau bukan jika kami sudah tidak sabar untuk memiliki cucu dari kalian berdua. Benar kan Chan?" kata Baekhyun lalu tersenyum kepada suaminya, dan Chanyeol membalasnya "Tentu saja. Appa dan Appa Jungkook akan membantumu menyiapkan semua keperluan pernikahanmu nanti beserta bulan madunya" Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jungkook yang membuat sang menantu menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Jongin? Kau juga Kyungsoo? Kita bisa bersama-sama membuat konsep pernikahan anak-anak kita seperti yang dulu kita bicarakan Kyungsoo-ya" Baekhyung tersenyum mengingat khayalannya dulu menjadi kenyataan sekarang. Jongin mengangguk setuju "Biar aku dan Chanyeol yang menentukan gedung juga desain undangannya dan para Eomma bisa membantu calon pengantin ini memilih konsep dan gaun maupun tuxedonya bagaimana sayang?" Jongin bertanya kepada Kyungsoo yang hanya diam sedari tadi, padahal biasanya istrinya itu sangat cerewet.

"Kau sakit sayang?"Jongin bertanya dan mendapat gelengan dari Kyungsoo.  
"Baiklah, tapi sejak tadi kau hanya diam saja. Jadi apa kau setuju sayang?" Jongin bertanya lagi dan Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan nada yang sangat datar,

" **Aku sama sekali tidak setuju.** "

 **TBC**

 **Nah lhooo? Eommanya Kuki gak setuju  
masih typo dan pendek? Maafkan aku ya^^  
kayaknya perjalanan cinta mereka masih panjang deh mungkin selamanya/? Kkk~**

 **Okehh.. sekian dulu yaak^^**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya...**

 **Mind to review? Kkk~**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Sebelumnya_**

"Kau sakit sayang?"Jongin bertanya dan mendapat gelengan dari Kyungsoo.  
"Baiklah, tapi sejak tadi kau hanya diam saja. Jadi apa kau setuju sayang?" Jongin bertanya lagi dan Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan nada yang sangat datar,

" **Aku sama sekali tidak setuju.** "

SO DIFFERENT

CAST :

Kim Taehyung  
Jeon Jungkook  
Jeon Jungmin  
Park Jimin  
And other cast

GS  
RATE M  
CHAPTERED

-V-

Semua mata melihat ke arah Kyungsoo dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak setuju? Padahal mereka semua sudah sepakat agar pernikahan ini terjadi.

"K-Kyungsoo-ya, kenapa? Kau tidak merestui mereka?" ucap Baekhyun bingung,  
"Bacon-ah? Aku sama sekali tidak setuju. Kau fikir kenapa kita harus menunggu sampai minggu depan kalau lusa kita bisa melangsungkan pernikahan mereka!? Ya Tuhannnn! Aku sungguh tidak sabar! Jongin-ah, Chanyeol-ah, cepat cari gereja untuk pemberkatan dan gedungnya untuk resepsi sekarang. Dan Baek? Kenapa kau diam saja? Ayo kita tentukan konsep juga gaunnya! Aku juga akan menyuruh Jungmin pulang." ujar Kyungsoo dengan penuh semangat.

Seketika semuanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah Kyungsoo, tetapi mereka juga menghela nafas lega karena mereka kira Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak akan menyetujuinya. Para orang tua langsung sibuk mengurus ini-itu, sedangkan Taehyung dan Jungkook saling menatap tidak percaya kalau lusa mereka sudah akan menjadi sepasang suami-istri.

-V-

Taehyung dan Jungkook memutuskan untuk pulang saja karena orang tua mereka melarang untuk ikut campur masalah persiapan pernikahan. 'Hey! Sebenarnya siapa yang akan menikah? Kenapa mempelainya sama sekali tidak boleh memberi ide tentang konsepnya?' itulah yang ada dipikiran mereka.

Perjalanan menuju Apartement sangat hening, tidak ada yang mau memecahkan keheningan tersebut sampai...

KRRUUKKK

Suara perut Taehyung yang kelaparan terdengar. Jungkook tertawa kecil meledek calon suaminya itu. "Jangan tertawa." Wajah Taehyung datar, seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.  
"Cepat berhenti di kedai itu. Aku tau kau sudah tidak bisa menahannya." Suara Jungkook bergetar menahan tawa. Akhirnya Taehyung menuruti kata-kata Jungkook untuk berhenti di sebuah kedai ramyeon di pinggir jalan. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, merekapun masuk dan duduk di pojok kedai.

'Sudah berapa hari dia tak makan?' pikir Jungkook yang melihat Taehyung hampir menghabiskan 3 mangkuk ramyeon pedas. Jungkook sudah selesai makan sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan Taehyung yang makan dengan sangat lahap.  
"Kau benar-benar lapar ya? Memangnya kau tidak makan tadi?" Jungkook bertanya pada Taehyung yang sedang mengusap bibirnya dengan tissue. Taehyung menggeleng  
"Aku hanya minum jus jeruk tadi, dan kau pasti tidak akan membiarkanku memakanmu bukan?" Taehyung mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan dibalas dengan pukulan sayang dari Jungkook di kepalanya.

"Jangan bermimpi Tuan Kim, cepat bayar dan pulang." Jungkook meninggalkan Taehyung yang sedang mengusap-usap kepalanya menuju mobil. Taehyung menuju kasir sambil meringis kecil ketika kepalanya terasa berdenyut, "Tenaganya sangat kuat. Ya Tuhan, sakit sekali."

-V-

Jungkook sedang mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur ketika tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan Taehyung yang baru mandi. Terlihat dari rambutnya yang masih basah. Tanpa sadar Jungkook memperhatikan Taehyung dengan sangat lekat, membuat Taehyung menoleh kearahnya karena merasa diperhatikan.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Kau sudah mulai mencintaiku ya?" goda Taehyung dan lelaki itu tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Jungkook yang seolah-olah ingin muntah. Taehyung mendekati Jungkook dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah gadis itu. Jungkook tersentak saat tubuhnya dipaksa menghadap Taehyung.

"Lepaskan! Rambutmu masih basah kau tau?" Jungkook menatap tajam Taehyung yang tengah mencoba untuk tidur.  
"Diamlah sayang. Lagipula tidak baik tidur sambil memunggungi calon suamimu" jawab Taehyung dengan suara serak yang menandakan dia mengantuk.  
Jungkook berdecak dan mulai memejamkan matanya tetapi terbangun lagi ketika Taehyung bertanya padanya, "Jungkook? Apa kau benar-benar tidak mencintaiku?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang sedang menatapnya juga, Jungkook memutar malas bola matanya "Kau masih memikirkan yang tadi siang?" Taehyung diam lalu menghela nafas panjang "Tidak. Tapi entah mengapa dadaku rasanya sakit sekali saat kau mengatakannya."

Jungkook menatap datar Taehyung "Mungkin kau punya penyakit jantung. Cepatlah tidur! Aku tidak mau membahasnya." Jungkook berbalik memunggungi Taehyung dan pemuda itu hanya menatap punggung sempit Jungkook penuh arti.

-V-

Keesokan harinya mereka terpaksa harus membolos seharian karena para Eomma merengek meminta Jungkook dan Taehyung fitting baju pernikahan mereka. Taehyung menghela nafas bosan karena sudah menunggu terlalu lama. Sebenarnya Taehyung sudah mendapat tuxedonya, tetapi sang Eomma menyuruhnya menunggu dan meminta pendapat tentang gaun yang dipakai Jungkook.

Sementara Jungkook sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat menahan kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Dia sudah mencoba lebih dari 4 gaun tapi tidak ada satu pun yang cocok untuknya -menurut Taehyung- karena sang Eomma bilang keputusan ada di tangan Taehyung.

Sedari tadi lelaki itu terus saja berkomentar tentang gaunnya. Terlalu terbuka lah, potongannya terlalu rendah lah, sampai dengan warnanya yang aneh, heol! Padahal semua gaun yang di coba oleh Jungkook semuanya berwarna putih, apanya yang aneh?

'Kalau yang ini dia tidak terima juga, aku pastikan dia yang memakai gaun di pernikahan nanti.' Jungkook berkata dalam hati sambil keluar dari fitting room. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berbinar melihat Jungkook yang sangat cocok menggunakan gaun yang ke-7 yang mereka pilihkan. Baekhyun menjitak kepala Taehyung yang sedang asyik duduk sambil main game di ponselnya,

"Argghh! Ada apa Eomma?" Taehyung melayangkan tatapan protes pada sang Eomma yang menatapnya tajam sambil menunjuk Jungkook.  
"Lihat calon istrimu! Apa kau suka Tae? Jungkook sangat cocok memakai gaun itu! Kyaa!" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bertepung tangan dengan heboh.  
Taehyung menoleh ke arah Jungkook dan tertegun melihat Jungkook-Nya yang sangat cantik dengan gaun putih panjang tanpa lengan yang tidak terlalu mengembang dibagian bawahnya dan potongan dada yang tidak terlalu rendah. Gaun itu dihiasi renda yang cantik juga mutiara di bagian dadanya.

Jungkook yang diperhatikan oleh Taehyung langsung menunduk dengan wajah memerah.  
"Baiklah, ambil saja yang itu Eomma dan sebaiknya cincin pernikahan kami kalian saja yang membelinya. Sepertinya Jungkook sudah lelah." Taehyung berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jungkook. Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Eomma mereka, Jungkook bergegas berganti baju dengan pakaian yang sebelumnya dan mereka pulang setelah berpamitan.

Di dalam mobil Jungkook langsung melampiaskan kekesalannya pada pemuda tampan itu,  
"Ck. Kau sengaja ya tadi? Menyuruhku berganti gaun hingga 7 kali? Kau ingin mengerjaiku ya?" Jungkook berkata sambil menatap tajam Taehyung yang sedang fokus menjalankan mobil. "Kau ini, selalu saja berperasangka buruk terhadapku ya? Gaun-gaun sebelumnya itu sangat terbuka, dan aku tidak mau orang lain melihatnya." Taehyung sedikit berteriak saat mengatakannya, Jungkook hanya mendengus mendengarnya dan kemudian hening sampai mereka tiba di Apartement.

-V-

Jimin sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke Apartement Taehyung dengan berjalan kaki. Jimin sebenarnya bisa saja membawa sepeda motor kesayangannya ke universitas tiap hari, tapi dia lebih memilih berjalan kaki karena menurutnya ketika kita berjalan kaki, kita bisa melihat banyak hal yang menarik yang kita tidak bisa lihat ketika kita menaiki kendaraan. Contohnya, ketika dia melewati taman di sekita Apartement sahabatnya itu, matanya melihat sesosok gadis yang masih sangat dicintainya duduk sendirian di bawah pohon.

Rasanya Jimin ingin menghampiri gadis itu, menanyakan kabarnya, atau mungkin mengajak gadis itu memulai hubungan mereka dari awal. Tetapi dia teringat dengan lelaki yang memeluk Yoongi di cafe waktu itu.

Jimin menghela nafas dan tersenyum miris sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju Apartement Taehyung. Tanpa tahu sang gadis yang dilihatnya tadi menatap sendu kearah Jimin yang berjalan menjauhinya.

Setelah sampai, Jimin menekan bel Apartement Taehyung. tanpa menunggu lama, Jimin melihat Jungkook membukakan pintu untuknya.  
"Kau disini?" tanya Jungkook membuat Jimin menatapnya malas  
"Tentu saja Jungkookie, kalau aku tidak disini yang berdiri didepanmu sekarang itu siapa?"  
Jungkook hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan menyuruh Jimin masuk. Saat sudah di dalam, yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah Taehyung yang sedang bermain game dengan banyak sekali kemasan cemilan yang sudah kosong berserakan, juga kaleng cola yang sudah habis isinya.

Jimin sweatdrop melihatnya dan menatap Jungkook yang seakan tidak perduli dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "Kau harus sabar jika sudah menjadi istri Taehyung nanti." Kata Jimin, Jungkook hanya menatap Jimin datar dan pergi ke kamar. Jimin duduk di sofa dekat Taehyung dan menghela nafas kasar melihat kekacauan yang dibuat oleh Taehyung.

"Tae, kau jangan hanya bermain game. Bantu Jungkook mengurus Apartementmu juga. Bagaimana kalau Jungkook muak denganmu dan kalian tidak jadi menikah?" kata Jimin menasihati sahabatnya itu, Taehyung hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan santai "Itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku akan menikah dengannya besok." Jimin membulatkan matanya karena kaget "APA!?"

-V-

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Mark pada Jungmin yang sedang membereskan beberapa pakaian ke dalam koper warna ungu miliknya, Jungmin tersenyum menenangkan "Tak apa. Aku bisa sendiri, sungguh. Aku bukan anak kecil maupun lansia yang masih harus kau khawatirkan."

Ketika Jungmin bilang padanya jika dia akan ke Korea karena kembarannya akan menikah, Mark langsung kaget dan menawarkan diri untuk ikut dengan gadis berambut karamel itu, Jungmin menolak, merasa tidak enak karena pasti akan sangat merepotkan Mark. Tetapi lelaki itu malah memaksa dan memohon agar dia bisa ikut dan menjaga Jungmin. Ya, setelah pengakuan Mark yang mengatakan dia menyukai Jungmin, mereka malah semakin dekat.

Mark sangat perhatian pada Jungmin begitupun sebaliknya. Jungmin berfikir tuhan sangat baik padanya dan mengutus Mark agar dirinya tidak terlalu larut dalam kesedihan karena Taehyung. Jadi dia memberikan kesempatan pada Mark agar membuatnya jatuh cinta pada lelaki blasteran itu.

"Ayolah, kau tau kan kalau kau itu sedikit ceroboh? Aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu." Mark menggengam tangan Jungmindan menatap gadis itu lembut "Dengar! Aku tidak akan merasa direpotkan jika itu dirimu." Mata Jungmin sedikit berkaca-kaca ketika mendengar kata-kata Mark yang sangat tulus itu. Jungmin pun menyerah dan membiarkan Mark ikut dengannya.

-V-

Gereja yang dipilih oleh para Appa sudah dihias sedemikian rupa berdasarkan konsep yang sudah ditentukan. Cincin pernikahan sudah siap, pendeta sudah datang, dan tamu mulai berdatangan. Taehyung sedang berada diruang rias yang terpisah dengan Jungkook. Pemuda itu sangat tampan dengan tuxedo yang melekat ditubuhnya dan sepatu yang mengkilat, rambutnya di tata rapi dan diberi gel rambut. Mukanya sangat datar hingga Jimin tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada dipikiran sahabatnya.

Jimin menepuk pundak Taehyung  
"Yak! Wajahmu kenapa eoh? Seharusnya kau senang alien. Jangan tunjukkan ekspresi andalanmu itu di hari bahagiamu. Orang-orang bisa berpikiran yang aneh jika melihat pengantin prianya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan raut wajah yang bahagia." Taehyung memutar malas bola matanya "Kau tidak lihat? Ini ekspresi bahagiaku." Jimin menatap Taehyung seolah dia sedang melihat pembunuh berantai, ngeri.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan terlihat Baekhyun yang sangat cantik dengan gaun barunya juga Chanyeol yang sangat gagah menghampiri sang anak. Baekhyun meraih tubuh Taehyung kepelukannya  
"Aku tidak percaya anakku yang seperti bongkahan es berjalan ini akan menikah." Taehyung hanya menggumam lalu membalas pelukan sang Eomma dan menatap kearah Appanya yang tersenyum bangga padanya "Appa percaya padamu Tae." Chanyeol tersenyum hangat pada Taehyung "Sebaiknya kau cepat ke altar karena acaranya akan dimulai" kata Chanyeol

-V-

Sementara Jungkook, dia benar-benar gelisah sekarang. Dia memainkan jarinya karena sangat gugup. Kyungsoo dan Jongin tersenyum menatap anaknya yang seperti princess itu mondar-mandir kesana kemari untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Jongin menghampiri Jungkook  
"Kookie sayang, sebaiknya kita keluar sekarang karena acara sudah dimulai dan Taehyung sudah menunggumu." Jongin tersenyum dan itu sedikit membuat Jungkook tenang. Merekapun keluar dari ruang rias. Jungkook mengaitkan tangannya ke tangan Jongin ketika mereka sampai di depan pintu menuju altar. Seketika pintu itu terbuka dan Jungkook dapat melihat banyak tamu undangan yang sudah menunggunya begitu juga Taehyung yang terlihat sangat gagah berdiri di altar. Jungkook berjalan pelan didampingi sang Appa. Jongin menyerahkan Jungkook pada Taehyung ketika mereka sudah di altar, tersenyum sejenak kemudian pergi.

Taehyung sempat mematung melihat Jungkookseperti malaikan dalam balutan gaun pengantin itu. Sang pendeta memulai acara pemberkatannya "Saudara Kim Taehyung. Bersediakah anda mendampingi, dan melalui suka maupun duka, sakit maupun sehat, kaya maupun miskin juga menerima saudari Jeon Jungkook sebagai istri anda sampai maut memisahkan?"

"Ya, saya bersedia." Jawab Taehyung dengan mantap.

"Saudari Jeon Jungkook. Bersediakah anda mendampingi, dan melalui suka maupun duka, sakit maupun sehat, kaya maupun miskin juga menerima saudara Kim Taehyung sebagai suami anda sampai maut memisahkan?"

"Saya bersedia." Ucap Jungkook

Sang pendetapun tersenyum "Atas nama Tuhan, kalian sudah resmi menjadi suami-istri mulai hari ini. Silakan bertukar cincin dan cium pasangan anda."  
Taehyung mengambil cincin yang diberikan Kyungsoo dan memasangkannya di jari Jungkook begitupun sebaliknya. Taehyung mendekatkan dirinya dengan Jungkook dan mencium bibir Jungkook sekilas. Semua Tamu undangan yang menyaksikan bertepuk tangan melihat kedua sejoli itu sampai kemudian suasana menjadi hening karena suara pintu yang terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pria dengan baju yang tidak bisa dikatakan rapi juga banyak luka di sekitar tubuhnya,

" **Hentikan semua ini!** "

 **TBC**

 **HEHEHHE ketebakdong siapa yang ngomong diakhir?  
maaf jika semakin ke sini ff ini jadi mengecewakan** **L** **  
maafkan juga typo-nya. Ini udah panjang belom?  
maafkan aku kalo kalian gasuka^^**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya...**

 **Mind to review? Kkk~**


	8. Chapter 8

Semua Tamu undangan yang menyaksikan bertepuk tangan melihat kedua sejoli itu sampai kemudian suasana menjadi hening karena suara pintu yang terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pria dengan baju yang tidak bisa dikatakan rapi juga banyak luka di sekitar tubuhnya,

" **Hentikan semua ini!** "

SO DIFFERENT

CAST :

Kim Taehyung  
Jeon Jungkook  
Jeon Jungmin  
Park Jimin  
And other cast

GS  
RATE M  
CHAPTERED

-V-

Semua pandangan tertuju pada lelaki itu. Chanyeol pun segera menghampirinya  
"Ada apa anak muda? Kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti ini? Tanya Chanyeol heran. Pemuda itu melirik Chanyeol kemudian beralih memandangi Kyungsoo dan Jongin  
"Maafkan aku tapi ini sangat darurat. Tuan dan Nyonya Jeon, anak anda Jungmin mengalami kecelakaan dan dia sedang dalam perjalanan kerumah sakit, aku kesini untuk memberitahu kalian." Kata pemuda itu yang ternyata adalah Mark sambil terengah-engah. Untung saja dia tau letak gerejanya karena sebelumnya Jungmin sudah memberitahukan alamat gereja itu.

Semuanya sangat terkejut, termasuk Jungkook dan Taehyung. Jimin menepuk pundak Jungkook "Kalian harus segera kesana secepatnya, aku akan yang akan mengurus masalah disini. Mungkin adikmu sedang membutuhkan mu sekarang. Berdoa saja semoga dia baik-baik saja." Jungkook merasa tubuhnya seperti jelly sekarang, sangat lemas. Kyungsoo membeku mendengar berita itu "Ayo kita kerumah sakit sekarang Jongin." Kyungsoo langsung bergegas pergi diikuti oleh Mark, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Saat tiba di rumah sakit semuanya langsung menuju ruang ICU, tempat dimana Jungmin sedang bertaruh nyawa. Semuanya berdoa agar Jungmin segera sadar. Terlihat Kyungsoo yang sedang menangis dipelukan suaminya dan dihibur oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.  
"Kyungsoo-ah, sudahlah, Jungmin anak yang kuat, dia baik-baik saja. Dia tidak akan sanggup meninggalkan orang-orang yang menyayanginya." Hibur Baekhyun pada sahabatnya itu.

Sementara Jungkook hanya menatap lantai rumah sakit dengan pandangan kosong. Taehyung yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas kemudian memeluk dan menyembunyikan wajah sang istri ke dadanya.  
Taehyung mengusap punggung Jungkook "Menangislah jika kau ingin, tapi jangan begini. Hatiku sakit melihatnya." Tak lama isakan Jungkook mulai terdengar walaupun pelan.  
"Jungmin gadis yang kuat, kau tau itu kan cookies." Taehyung mencoba menghibur Jungkook. Jungkook mengangguk pelan di dada Taehyung.

Sementara Mark yang tadinya hanya diam akhirnya angkat bicara  
"Kau kembaran Jungmin?" Jungkook menoleh kearah lelaki yang penampilannya sudah jauh lebih baik dari yang tadi karena luka-luka Mark sudah diobati dan dia sudah mengganti bajunya dengan yang bersih.  
Jungkook menatap Mark "Ya. Dan maaf, sebenarnya kau itu siapa? Kenapa kau bisa kenal adikku?"  
Mark tersenyum "Aku Mark Tuan. Aku kekasih kembaranmu. Kalian benar-benar mirip. Jika warna rambut kalian sama, aku jamin kalau aku tidak akan bisa membedakan kalian." Jungkook menatap heran Mark "Kekasih? Sejak kapan?"  
Mark menggaruk tengkuknya gugup "Emm.. belum lama. Dia di Inggris sendirian, akupun begitu. Aku sudah jatuh cinta saat melihatnya pertama kali saat sedang berbelanja, dan saat itu aku merasa sangat ingin memiliki dan menjaganya."

Taehyung yang hanya diam mendengarkan pun tersenyum pada lelaki itu "Aku percayakan adik iparku padamu." Mark pun tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

-V-

Masa-masa ketegangan itu pun berakhir. Jungmin sekarang sudah sadar dan ditempatkan di ruang VVIP. Semuanya tersenyum bahagia melihat Jungmin sudah mulai membaik.  
"Eomaaa... aku ingin pulang saja. Disini sangat membosankan." Jungmin merengek pada Kyungsoo yang tersenyum "Anak ini. Berhenti merengek! Kau belum sembuh benar, lagipula, apa kau tidak malu pada kekasihmu itu hm?" Kyungsoo berkata sambil menunjuk Mark yang sedang duduk disofa bersama Taehyung dengan dagunya. Jungmin lalu menutup wajah merahnya dengan bantal.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah Jungkook dengan membawa beberapa bungkus makanan untuk mereka. Jungmin berbinar menatapnya "Yey makanan!"  
Jungkook menatap tajam kembarannya "Ini bukan untukmu." Jungmin yang mendengarnya hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap sang Eomma dengan wajah memelas, Kyungsoo langsung mencubit pipi anaknya itu "Makananmu akan segera datang sayang, tunggu sebentar lagi." Jungmin lalu mengelus perutnya "Tapi aku sudah lapar Eomma.." Kyungsoo berdecak "Dimana para Appa dan Eomma Taehyung?" Jungkook diam sejenak "Para Appa ada meeting mendadak dan Baek Eomma bilang dia pulang duluan." Kyungoo mengangguk. "Eommaaaaa.." suara Jungmin terdengar lagi.

Mark yang melihat kekasihnya sudah kelaparan terkekeh kecil "Aku akan bilang pada perawat untuk membawa makananmu sekarang." Mark bangun dari sofa lalu menghilang dibalik pintu. Kyungsoo mulai menggoda Jungmin "Ummm.. senangnya aku akan segera punya menantu yang tampan dan perhatian."

"Memangnya aku tidak tampan dan perhatian Eomma?" Taehyung menatap Kyungsoo sambil pura-pura merajuk. Jungmin dan Kyungsoo tertawa kencang melihat ekspresi Taehyung yang biasanya datar kini berubah melas "Yaikss.. kau terlihat seperti anak bebek yang kelaparan Taehyung." ucap Jungmin. Taehyung pun beralih meminta pertolongan pada Jungkook agar membelanya "Cookies, mereka meledekku." Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan ekspresi jijik "Enyahlah kau." Ucap Jungkook yang membuat tawa Kyungsoo dan Jungmin lebih kencang. Taehyung langsung merubah ekspresinya menjadi datar lagi ketika mendengar perkataan Jungkook, lalu tiba-tiba dia menyeringai kearah Jungkook,

"Tunggu nanti malam sayang, aku akan menghukum mu kelinci nakal." Bisik Taehyung tepat ditelinga Jungkook dan membuat gadis itu menegang mendengarnya.

Hari sudah semakin sore, Taehyung dan Jungkook pulang karena mereka masih memakai pakaian pernikahan mereka dan ingin istirahat. Meninggalkan Jungmin dan Mark di ruang rawat, Kyungsoo sedang membeli baju ganti untuknya.  
Tangan Mark mengusap pelan pipi Jungmin "Sudah lebih baik? Aku hampir mati tadi melihatmu tertabrak mobil."  
Jungmin tersenyum kecil "Maaf, dan terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku. Aku ingin menyusulmu tadi, tapi mobil itu terlalu kencang hingga aku tidak sempat menghindar."  
Mark memeluk Jungmin "Sudah menjadi kewajibanku. Aku berjanji akan terus menjagamu." Jungmin mengangguk "Semoga kau menepatinya." Mark tersenyum "Pasti."

-V-

Jungkook sedang minum ketika ada lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang juga lehernya yang sedang dikecup pelan. Tanpa menoleh pun dia sudah tau kalau Taehyung yang melakukannya.  
"Kau tau kan apa yang dilakukan pengantin setelah menikah?" tanya Taehyung, Jungkook diam lalu menoleh kearah Taehyung "Apa?"  
Taehyung menyeringai "Benar tidak tau? Apa perlu aku ajarkan dulu? Ah tidak perlu, kurasa aku bisa langsung mempraktekannya." Taehyung langsung menggendong Jungkook ala bridal style, membuat Jungkook kaget dan otomatis memeluk erat leher Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum melihat Jungkook tidak melawan. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar dan membaringkan Jungkook diatas ranjang. Taehyung menindih Jungkook dan menatap Jungkook yang sedang menatapnya. Pemuda itu mengelus pelan pipi gembil Jungkook.  
"Sudah siap?"  
Jungkook menatap datar Taehyung "Jika kubilang tidak, kau tetap memaksa bukan?" Taehyung menyeringai "Kau mengerti aku." dan langsung melumat ganas bibir Jungkook.

Seketika suhu di kamar itu menjadi panas. Taehyung terus melumat bibir Jungkook lalu berpindah kerahang dan leher sang istri. Menghirup aromanya dan membuat banyak tanda kemerahan yang pastinya tidak akan hilang dalam sehari.  
"Emmmhh.." Jungkook menjambak pelan rambut Taehyung, merasakan nikmat karena bibir suaminya yang sedang bermain di lehernya. Taehyung menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Jungkook dan membuka piyama yang dipakai sang istri hingga Jungkook sudah naked dalam sekejap. Taehyung menjilat bibirnya melihat Jungkook yang tidak menggunakan sehelai benangpun berbaring pasrah di hadapannya.

Tangannya meremas payudara Jungkook dan mencium bibirnya lagi, lalu berpindah ke puting Jungkook yang sudah sangat tengang dan keras. Menghisapnya seperti bayi dan mengigit-gigit kecil hingga tubuh Jungkook bergetar merasakan kenikmatan yang baru dia rasakan. Tangannya merayap meraba kewanitaan Jungkook yang bersih dan memaikan klitorisnya membuat Jungkook menengang dan mendesah keras.

"Ck. Aku sudah tidak tahan." Taehyung bangkit dan membuka semua pakaiannya sambil tetap memandangi Jungkook yang terengah. They are totally naked now. Taehyung kembali menindih Jungkook dan mencium bibirnya, memasukkan lidahnya kebibir Jungkook yang terbuka dan menggesekkan kejantanannya pada kewanitaan Jungkook. Taehyung melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan mendorong masuk jari telunjuk dan jari tengah sebelah kanannya kedalam mulut Jungkook.

Gadis itu menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan bertanya, Taehyung tersenyum "Kulum sayang, aku tidak punya lube disini." Dengan patuh Jungkook mengulum dan membasahi kedua jari Taehyung dengan salivanya. Taehyung menggigit bibir melihat betapa menggairahkannya Jungkook sekarang. Sambil menunggu jarinya benar-benar basah, Taehyung mengarahkan tangan kirinya kearah puting kanan Jungkook, mengusap pelan dan mencubitnya dan lidahnya menjilati puting kiri Jungkook membuat istrinya mendesah tertahan.

Taehyung mengeluarkan jarinya lalu membuka lebar paha Jungkook dan mencium bibir Jungkook lagi. Dengan perlahan Taehyung memasukkan telunjuknya ke lubang kewanitaan Jungkook. "Mmhhh!" Taehyung melepas ciumannya dan memandangi wajah Jungkook yang berkeringat "Apakah sakit?" Jungkook meringis kecil "Sedikit."

Taehyung mulai menggerakkan telunjuknya pelan dan mengamati perubahan ekspresi Jungkook dan mulai mempercepat tempo gerakannya saat melihat Jungkook mulai rileks.  
"Shhhh... Ta-tae.." Jungkook menarik tengkuk Taehyung dan mencium bibir lelaki itu.  
"AKHH! A-apa ituhh..?" Taehyung tersenyum kecil "Hanya jariku." Taehyung mengeluar masukkan kedua jarinya dengan pelan tetapi dalam, mencoba mencari titik kejut istrinya.

"Nghh.. shhh.. perlahannh.. Akhh!" ketemu! Kemudian dia menggerakkan kedua jarinya seperti gunting untuk melebarkan hole Jungkook. Setelah itu dia mengeluarkan jarinya dan menindih Jungkook. Mengocok pelan kejantanannya dan menempatkannya di depan hole Jungkook. "Ini akan sakit. Kau bisa menggigit bahu atau mencakar punggungku." Jungkook mengangguk. Taehyung mulai memasukkannya "Shhh.." Jungkook menggigit bibirnya, Taehyung memasukkannya lagi perlahan hingga dia merasa ada yang menghalangi jalannya, itu selaput dara Jungkook. Taehyung mencoba untuk menembusnya tetapi Jungkook mencengkram bahunya erat "Sakiithh.. hentikan." Kata Jungkook sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menahan sakit.

Taehyung menciumi seluruh wajah Jungkook yang penuh dengah keringat. Dia membawa kedua tangan Jungkook ke sisi kepala sang gadis dan menekannya erat. Taehyung mengecup pelan sudut bibir Jungkook yang masih meringis dan berkata "Maafkan aku." Lalu mencium bibir Jungkook sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya ke depan dalam sekali hentakan sehingga kejantanannya masuk seluruhnya ke lubang kewanitaan Jungkook.

"MMPPPHHH!" Jungkook berteriak kencang tapi tertahan oleh bibir Taehyung. Dia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di bagian selatan tubuhnya. Air matanya mengalir disudut matanya. Taehyung yang melihatnya segera menghapusnya "Maafkan aku, aku janji sakitnya akan hilang, Cookies." Taehyung segera memberikan rangsangan ke semua titik sensitive Jungkook agar dia melupakan rasa sakitnya.

Melihat Jungkook sudah rileks, Taehyung mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan tempo yang lambat, dia bisa melihat darah keperawanan Jungkook yang ada di kejantanannya saat dia mengeluarkannya dari lubang sang istri. Jungkook menggigit bibir karena merasakan sakit dan nikmat secara bersamaan. Taehyung mulai mempercepat temponya dan membuat kejantanannya menyentuh titik kejut gadis itu.

"Nghh.. ahhh... Taehhh" Jungkook mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas merasakan kenikmatan itu. Taehyung mendesis merasakan kejantanannya di pijat pelan oleh hole Jungkook yang panas. Lelaki itu beralih mengecupi leher Jungkook yang terekspos.  
Jungkook meremas rambut Taehyung "Taehyunghh.. akuhh.. ingin.."  
Taehyung yang mengerti langsung mempercepat temponya "Yahh. Bersamahh.. sayanggghh"

"Taeeehh!"

"Mmhh.. Kookhh"

Taehyung menggeram pelan saat klimaksnya datang dan mengusap peluh yang ada di wajah Jungkook. Jungkook mendesah pelan merasakan benih Taehyung memenuhi rahimnya. Lelaki itu ikut berbaring di sebelah Jungkook, menarik selimut agar menutupi seluruh tubuh tanpa melepas tautan mereka.  
Taehyung tertawa kecil melihat Jungkook yang jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan.  
"Terima kasih sayang. Aku mencintaimu." Taehyung berbisik pelan, mengecup pelipis Jungkook dan memeluk tubuh itu erat lalu menyusul Jungkook ke alam mimpi dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

 **TBC**

 **Cieee skarang endingny ga gantung tuhh.. maaf jika chap ini makin gaje dan mengecewakan para reader semuanyaaa..^^ maaf akunya telat update:'D  
skali lg makasi yg udh nyempetin review, fav, ato follow ff ini^^**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya...**

 **Mind to review? Kkk~**


	9. Chapter 9

SO DIFFERENT

CAST :

Kim Taehyung  
Jeon Jungkook  
Jeon Jungmin  
Park Jimin  
And other cast

GS  
RATE M  
CHAPTERED

-V-

Jungkook terbangun dipagi hari yang sangat cerah. Gadis itu menoleh ke kanan dan melihat sang suami yang masih terlelap. Jungkook menghela nafas kemudian berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur sambil menahan sakit di bagian bawahnya akibat aktivitas mereka tadi malam. Jujur, Jungkook tidak tau akan sesakit ini, apalagi mengingat rasa sakit pada bagian bawahnya saat Taehyung memasukkan kejantanannya dalam sekali hentak. Dia teringat perkataan Jimin waktu itu, ternyata benar.

Jungkook berusaha untuk duduk di pinggir ranjang "Sshh.. ya tuhan. Padahal hanya satu ronde tapi kenapa sesakit ini?" Jungkook bergumam sambil mengelus pinggulnya pelan.  
Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang, Jungkook sedikit terkejut dan menoleh kearah Taehyung yang baru saja bangun.

"Apa aku menyakitimu semalam?" tanya Taehyung dengan suara seraknya, Jungkook menggeleng kecil kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan santai sesekali meringis ke kamar mandi dalam keadaan naked. Taehyung terus memperhatikan Jungkook sampai istrinya masuk ke kamar mandi lalu menghela nafas kasar, sekilas dia melihat rona merah di pipi bulat istrinya itu.  
"Ya tuhan. Cobaan apalagi ini?" Taehyung bergumam lirih sambil menatap sang 'adik kecil' yang bangun karena melihat Jungkook tadi.

"Taehyung! Bisakah kau ambilkan handukku? Tolong!" Terdengar suara teriakan Jungkook dari kamar mandi, Taehyung terdiam sebentar lalu menyeringai. Pemuda itu mengambil handuk yang tergantung di sebelah pintu kamar mandi lalu mengetuk pintu kamar mandi,  
"Cookies, ini handukmu."

Tak lama Jungkook membuka sedikit pintu kamar mandi itu dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah Taehyung, pemuda itu menyerahkan handuk itu pada Jungkook. Jungkook pun menerimanya tetapi handuk itu dipegang kuat oleh suaminya. Jungkook menatap Taehyung bingung "Kenapa?"

Taehyung tersenyum sangat manis tetapi terlihat sangat menakutkan dimata Jungkook.  
"Aku sudah membantumu mengambil handuk, sekarang kau yang membantuku."  
Dengan cepat Taehyung membuka paksa pintu itu dan mendorong Jungkook hingga sang istri tersudut diantara tubuhnya dan dinding. Jungkook memberontak meminta dilepaskan tetapi tenaga Taehyung tentu jauh lebih besar.

"Lepaskan! Apa kau gila eoh?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung tajam. Taehyung mencengkram erat tangan Jungkook di kedua sisi kepala gadis itu sehingga Jungkook tidak bisa melepaskan diri karena Taehyung terus menghimpit tubuhnya. Hei! Jungkook sangat takut sekarang, melihat seringai di wajah suaminya, apalagi dia merasakan kejantanan Taehyung yang sudah keras itu menggesek perutnya.

Taehyung tertawa kecil melihat wajah Jungkook yang ketakutan, dia menjilat telinga kanan Jungkook lalu berbisik pelan "Kau sudah menggodaku tadi. Anak nakal harus dihukum, Cookies."

Taehyung langsung melumat kasar bibir Jungkook yang sudah menjadi candu tersendiri untuknya. Menghisap kuat dan menggigit gemas bibir bawah gadis itu, memberi kode agar gadis itu membuka bibirnya. Tetapi Jungkook malah merapatkan bibirnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya menghindari ciuman Taehyung. Dengan gemas akhirnya Taehyung menggigit bibir Jungkook,  
"Akh!" Pemuda itu langsung memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut manis Jungkook, mengajak lidah istrinya itu bermain.

Setelah puas, bibirnya mulai menjelajahi leher Jungkook. Menambah kissmark yang ada.  
"Eunghh.. Ja-jangan lagihh! Cu-cukuphh!" Jungkook menarik kepala Taehyung lalu menyatukan kedua kening mereka. Taehyung tersenyum melihat Jungkook terlihat kesusahan mengambil nafas.

"Tapi kau belum membantuku menidurkan ini sayang." Taehyung mengarahkan tangan kiri Jungkook ke kejantanannya yang keras, membuat Jungkook menatap Taehyung horror dan dengan cepat menarik kembali tangannya "Dasar gila!" Jungkook langsung mendorong Taehyung agar menjauhinya tetapi suaminya itu makin menghimpit tubuhnya sehingga tubuh mereka bergesekkan tanpa jarak "I'm crazy of you."

Akhirnya Jungkook pasrah saja. Dia tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari srigala lapar ini, toh lagipula nanti dia menikmatinya. Jungkook membiarkan Taehyung membuat kissmark di dadanya ,  
"Emmhhh.. sshhh.. Taehhyuunghhh" Jungkook meringis nikmat saat Taehyung menghisap putingnya bergantian. Kemudian Taehyung mengecup sekilas bibir Jungkook lalu mengangkat sebelah kaki gadis itu agar melingkar di pinggangnya.

Taehyung mengecup kening Jungkook dan menatap Jungkook yang memandangnya sayu.  
"Aku akan memasukkannya sekarang." Jungkook mengangguk. Taehyung tersenyum lalu dengan perlahan memasukkan kejantanannya ke lubang kewanitaan Jungkook. Taehyung terus mendorong kejantanannya hingga seluruhnya masuk ke lubang Jungkook.  
"Eungghh.." Jungkook merasa sangat sesak sekarang. Milik Taehyung sangat besar.  
Taehyung mengusap bibir Jungkook yang sedang digigit ole pemiliknya "Apa masih sakit?" Jungkook menggeleng kecil "Bergeraklah."

Taehyung mulai bergerak dengan perlahan. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi yang diberikan oleh istrinya. Jungkook masih saja sempit dan panas, membuat Taehyung ketagihan untuk selalu meniduri istrinya itu.

"Akh! Bi-bisakahh.. emmhh.. ranjang taehh... A-aku tidak kuathhh" Jungkook mencengkram kuat bahu Taehyung tetapi pemuda itu tidak mendengar perkataannya dan malah semakin mempercepat tempo in-out nya.  
Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya merasakan kenikmatan yang tak tertahankan  
"Ahh.. ahh shhh.. Akhh!" Taehyung bergerak capat dan dalam sehingga Jungkook tidak bisa berhenti mendesah. Taehyung mengecupi pipi Jungkook "Sebut namaku Kim Jungkook."

"Nghh.. Taehh akkhh.. Ta-Taehyunghh.. ham-pirr sshhh" Jungkook menatap Taehyung sambil menggigit bibirnya menahan desahan. Taehyung terus mempercepat temponya  
"Bersama sayang."

"AKHH!"  
"Mmmhh.." Jungkook hampir saja jatuh jika Taehyung tidak menahan tubuhnya dengan tangannya.

Mereka terengah-engah sehabis orgasme. Jungkook menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Taehyung.

"Cookies?"

"Hm?"

"Satu ronde lagi ya?"  
Jungkook langsung membulatkan matanya dan mendorong Taehyung menjauh.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT KIM!"

-V-

"Uwahh! Hari ini cerah sekali. Sebaiknya aku berjalan-jalan." pemuda berambut oranye itupun segera memakai sepatu merk nike kesayangannya, lalu pergi keluar rumah setelah pamit pada sang Eomma.

Dengan senyuman yang lebar menghiasi wajahnya yang imut dan tampan dalam waktu bersamaan. Semua gadis yang berpas-pasan dengannya akan terdiam sejenak untuk memandangi sang pemuda dengan ekspresi kagum.  
Pemuda itu, Jimin, dia terus melangkahkan kakinya tanpa tujuan yang pasti. Yang penting aku bisa melewatkan hari yang cerah ini dengan perasaan yang bahagia, pikirnya.

Tapi senyumannya tidak berlangsung lama karena dia sadar ada yang mengikutinya sedari tadi, Jimin berhenti sejenak lalu memutar tubuhnya agar menghadap belakang.

Jimin membatu melihat seseorang yang selama ini ingin dia lupakan ada di depannya. Min Yoongi, mantan kekasihnya, sekarang ada dihadapannya. Jimin memperhatikan gadis bersurai mint itu, benar-benar tidak ada yang berubah, tapi Jimin menyadari satu hal yang sudah berubah disini. Mereka, sudah tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa lagi.

Jimin tersenyum miris mengingat hal itu "Kau mengikutiku?" tanya Jimin sambil menunduk menahan rasa sakit di dadanya. Yoongi menatap lekat Jimin dan maju selangkah mendekati pemuda itu dan menggenggam kedua tangan Jimin. Jimin terkejut dan menatap Yoongi dengan bingung, Yoongi tersenyum kecil "Kita harus bicara Jiminnie."

 **TBC**

 **Uwahhh! Nc lagi yeyeyelalalala/? #plakkk  
maaf kalo nc di chap kemaren ama chap ini kurang hot hohoho.  
chap ini juga pendek kan? ****Aku telat update kan?** **Maafkan ^^**

 **Makasi yg udh nungguin ff ini. Thanks for fav,foll,and review semuahh ^^**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya...**

 **Mind to review? Kkk~**


	10. Chapter 10

SO DIFFERENT

CAST :

Kim Taehyung  
Jeon Jungkook  
Jeon Jungmin  
Park Jimin  
And other cast

GS  
RATE M  
CHAPTERED

-V-

Kedua orang itu duduk di sebuah cafe dengan canggung. Tidak ada yang berniat untuk memecahkan keheningan itu. Keduanya hanya diam dan menunduk sambil sesekali meminum kopi yang sudah di pesan.

Yoongi menatap sendu Jimin. Ia tahu Jimin pasti sangat membencinya. Yoongi menyesal, sungguh, tapi dia bisa apa?

Melihat Jimin yang sudah mulai bosan dan makanan yang merka oesan pun hampir habis, Yoongi memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada mantan ekasihnya itu "Ehmm.. bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Jimin menatap Yoongi kemudian tersenyum sinis "Kau bisa melihatnya. Seperti inilah aku yang sekarang. Tidak usah bertanya seperti itu, memangnya kau masih perduli padaku?"

Yoongi tersenyum miris mendengarnya, sudah dia duga jika Jimin sangat membencinya sekarang "Tentu saja aku perduli. Aku... a-aku masih men-mencintaimu Jiminie hikss.."  
Jimin terdiam melihat Yoongi menangis "A-aku terpaksa hiksss.. sungguh.. hiksss.." Yoongi meraih kedua tangan Jimin di atas meja dan menggenggamnya erat, matanya menatap mata Jimin sangat dalam "Kumohon biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya. Aku sangat ingin kembali bersamamu Jiminie. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Kau yang aku cintai selama ini, tidak ada lelaki manapun yang menggeser posisimu. Jadi, apakah kau mau kembali padaku setelah aku menjelaskan semuanya padamu?"

Jimin tertegun melihat Yoongi dihadapannya ini begitu rapuh. Harusnya dia sadar, bukan hanya dia yang terdakiti disini. Walaupun Yoongi yang memutuskan hubungan mereka, belum tentu Yoongi bisa melupakannya dalam waktu sekejap karena mereka sudah lama bersama. Jimin yakin Yoongi tidak akan pernah berbohong padanya.

Dan entah mengapa Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui perkataan Yoongi dan membuat sang gadis tersenyum karena mereka masih bisa kembali bersama.

-V-

Kyungsoo sedang menelepon Jongin saat Jungmin bangun. Jungmin menguap kecil dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Kyungsoo yang sadar kalau anaknya sudah bangun pun tersenyum.

"Ya sayang. Nanti malam aku akan pulang, baiklah, sampai nanti." Kyungsoo memutuskan sambungan teleponnya lalu mendekati Jungmin "Sudah bangun eoh? Bagaimana? Apa luka-lukamu masih terasa sakit?" Jungmin tersenyum kepada sang Eomma dan menggeleng kecil.

CKLEEKK

Terlihat Mark yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang fresh. Pemuda itu tersenyum kearah ibu dan anak itu dan menghampiri mereka "Selamat pagi Ahjumma, selamat pagi minnie." Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan melihat betapa sopannya pemuda dihadapannya ini, lama tinggal di luar negeri tidak membuatnya lupa tentang sopan santun.

"Selamat pagi, Ah ya Mark, sebaiknya mulai sekarang kau harus membiasakan diri memanggilku Eomma." Kata Kyungsoo sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Eomma! Ini masih pagi, jangan buat aku kesal." Jungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, Mark tertawa kecil "Baiklah Eomma."

Kyungsoo tertawa lebar "Aih! Lucunya. Baiklah, Eomma tinggal sebentar tak apa kan? Eomma mau membeli makanan untuk kita." Setelahnya Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.  
Jungmin berdecak "Hufft. Bosan sekaliiiii. Kapan aku boleh pulang?" Mark tersenyum sambil mengusap pipi Jungmin "Kau akan pulang tidak lama lagi. Setelah lukamu sembuh semua dokter akan memperbolehkanmu pulang. Bersabarlah."

Jungmin tersenyum mendengarnya "Aku tidak sabar. Dan maaf, karena aku kau jadi ketinggalan banyak mata kuliah." Mark mencubit pipi Jungmin "Jangan berkata seperti itu, ini juga bukan salahmu. Aku akan memaafkanmu dengan 2 permintaan." Jungmin menatap Mark bingung "Apa?" Mark menangkup pipi Jungmin "Pertama, kau harus mengajariku karena aku tertinggal banyak kelas." Jungmin mengangguk "Dan kedua..." Mark mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Jungmin "Kau harus mau berkencan denganku." Seketika wajah Jungmin memerah seperti tomat.

-V-

Taehyung terus melihat kearah Jungkook yang sedang membuat sarapan untuk mereka. Suasananya menjadi canggung sekarang. Jungkook terlihat fokus pada masakkannya membuat Taehyung bosan tidak tau harus melakukan apa selain memperhatikan Jungkook.

"Kau ada kelas hari ini?" Taehyung mulai berusaha mencairkan suasana.  
Jungkook menoleh sejenak "Ya. Kelasnya dimulai jam 3 sore nanti." Lalu Jungkook kembali fokus pada masakannya, Taehyung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya "Mau ku jemput?"  
Jungkook pun datang dengan dua piring omelet dan menaruhnya di meja makan lalu menatap Taehyung sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi berhadapan dengan Taehyung "Tidak usah. Memangnya kau mau menunggu sampai kelasku selesai?"  
Taehyung berfikir sejenak "Aku akan menunggumu, Cookies." Jungkook mulai memakan omeletnya "Terserah kau saja."

Taehyung mengangguk pelan "Apa bagian bawahmu masih sakit? Dan kau harus memakai syal nanti. Aku ternyata sangat berbakat membuat kissmark." Jungkook menatap tajam suaminya itu  
"Tutup mulutmu." Taehyung mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Jungkook "Tutup saja dengan bibirmu. Tenang saja, aku akan pasrah, kau boleh memimpin permainannya." Jungkook memutar malas kedua matanya "Jika kau bukan suamiku aku sudah meminta seseorang untuk memasukimu agar kau tau rasa sakitnya."

"Wah, aku takut." Jawab Taehyung dengan muka datarnya yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan raut ketakutan sedikitpun "Tapi sayangnya kau tidak bisa membantah perkataan suamimu. Sudah menjadi kewajibanmu untuk melayaniku di ranjang." Lanjut Taehyung. Jungkook tidak membalas karena dia sudah malas meladeni Taehyung.

TINGG TONGGG

Mereka berpandangan sejenak sebelum Jungkook berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya. Terlihat Jimin yang tersenyum lebar "Apa aku mengganggu pagi pertama kalian menjadi pasutri?" Jungkook memandang Jimin dengan tatapan dingin kemudian menyuruh Jimin masuk.

"Yak Tae! Lihatlah, mulai sekarang ada yang mengatur gizimu di pagi hari, kau harus bersyukur kalau Jungkook itu bisa memasak." Jimin duduk di kursi meja makan sebelah Taehyung dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Taehyung yang sedang memakan sarapannya. Jungkook duduk dihadapan mereka dan tanpa sengaja meringis kecil karena bagian bawahnya masih terasa sakit. Jimin yang melihatnya hanya menyeringai kecil "Hohohoho. Kalian sudah melakukan ritual malam pertama ya? Apa morning sex juga?" keduanya tersentak mendengar perkataan Jimin, untung pasutri itu tidak tersedak dan mati. Jimin tertawa melihat wajah gugup kedua sahabatnya itu "Dan oh! Tae! Kau agresif sekali. Lihatlah Jungkook, lehermu penuh dengan kissmark." Lalu Taehyung memukul kepala Jimin dengan sendok "Berhenti bicara bodoh." Jimin hanya meringis kecil sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Apa kau mau?" Tanya Jungkook masih dengan wajahnya yang dingin, Jimin terkekeh "Tidak perlu, sebelum kesini aku sarapan di cafe tadi. Dan apa-apaan ekspresimu itu? Ck. Suami dan istri ternyata sama saja, sama sekali tidak memiliki ekspresi."  
Taehyung mengabaikan perkataan Jimin dan menatap Jimin bingung "Tumben sekali. Biasanya kau kan selalu sarapan di rumah." Jimin menganggguk meng-iyakan "Tadi aku berjalan-jalan sebentar, lalu ternyata aku bertemu Yoongi noona."

Taehyung tersentak kecil mendengarnya "Lalu? Ceritakan padaku." Jungkook yang penasaran akan cerita cinta Jimin pun akhirnya berhenti makan sejenak untuk mendengarkan cerita pemuda berambut oranye itu. Jimin berdehem sebentar "Jadi begini, dia bilang tidak sengaja melihatku berjalan seorang diri kemudian dia memilih mengikutiku, saat aku menoleh ternyata itu Yoongi noona, dia mengajakku ke cafe dekat taman untuk berbicara." Taehyung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya "Lalu?"

Jimin menghela nafas kasar "Lalu kami pertama-tama saling menanyakan kabar sampai Yoongi Noona membahas alasan dia memutuskanku." Jungkook yang penasaran pun bertanya "Apa alasannya?" Jimin tersenyum miris "Dia bilang sebelum dia pergi ke Swiss keluarganya menjodohkan Yoongi noona dengan rekan bisnis ayahnya. Yoongi Noona menolak untuk dijodohkan. Tetapi orangtuanya bilang jika dia tidak ingin dijodohkan maka Yoongi noona harus berkuliah agar dapat melanjutkan bisnis ayahnya. Dia bilang karena dia sangat mencintaiku dan tidak ingin mengkhianatiku maka dia menyetujuinya." Jungkook bertanya lagi "Kalau begitu, kenapa kalian berpisah? Bukankah kalian bisa melakukan Long Distances Relationship?" Jimin tersenyum miris "Memang. Tapi aku tak tau kenapa. Dan ternyata aku baru tau jawabannya tadi, dia bilang kalau orangtuanya tidak mau fokusnya terbagi 2 olehku, makanya dia terpaksa memutuskan hubungan kami, aku sudah salah paham padanya Tae, selama ini dia yang menanggung penyesalan karena memutuskanku tanpa alasan, dan aku sangat malu pada diriku sendiri karena sudah salah paham padanya. Tapi yang terjadi, dia malah memintaku untuk memulai semuanya dari awal lagi."

Taehyung menatap Jimin "Lalu? Apa jawabanmu?" Jimin menatap Taehyung ragu "Aku menerimanya, aku masih sangat mencintainya. Apa aku salah mengambil keputusan Tae?" Taehyung pun tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Jimin "Selama itu hatimu yang memilih, tentu saja tidak. Dia sudah jujur padamu dan kalian masih saling mencintai, apa salahnya mencoba berhubungan kembali?"

Jimin memeluk sahabatnya itu sangat erat "Terima kasih Alien. Kau sudah menemani hari-hari dimana aku terpuruk olehnya sampai dimana dia kembali bersamaku, kau yang terbaik Tae." Taehyung membalas pelukan Jimin dan menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabatnya  
"Jangan seperti itu. Aku juga berterimakasih padamu karena hanya kau yang sampai saat ini masih mau bersahabat denganku." Jimin tertawa keras "Tentu Taehyung, aku akan selalu menjadi sahabat terbaikmu, Kawan."

Jungkook menatap jijik kedua pemuda tersebut "Yaiks. Dasar gay."  
Seketika Jimin dan Taehyung melepaskan pelukan mereka dan sibuk sendiri seolah mereka tidak melakukan apapun tadi setelah mendengar perkataan Jungkook.

 **TBC**

 **Hoooo! Udh updatenya lama trus mengecewakan pula:'D maafkaann#plakkk  
maaf yaa aku agak sibuk belakangan ini/? ^^ (sok sibuk lu thor)  
hei kaliann;D.. makasiii yg udh sudi nunggu ff abal ini, lafyu^^  
Aku akan berusaha lagi...**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya...**

 **Mind to review? Kkk~**


	11. Chapter 11

SO DIFFERENT

CAST :

Kim Taehyung  
Jeon Jungkook  
Jeon Jungmin  
Park Jimin  
And other cast

GS  
RATE M  
CHAPTERED

-V-

"Kim! Cepatlah! Kau jadi mengantarku tidak? Kalau tidak aku akan pergi sekarang. Aku sudah telat bodoh!" Jungkook berteriak sambil menatap jam di tangannya.  
Taehyung menatap malas Jungkook "Sebentar Kim. Aku sedang mencari sepatuku, dan hey! Ini masih jam 14.40 sayang, aku akan ngebut nanti."  
Jungkook hanya berdecak pelan "Aku akan tunggu diparkiran."  
Taehyung hanya menatap punggung Jungkook yang menghilang dibalik pintu "Aish. Ku hamili baru tau rasa kau Kim Jungkook."

-V-

Mobil Taehyung terlihat memasuki parkiran di Universitas itu. Taehyung melirik Jungkook "Lihat, hanya lima belas menit saja bukan? Coba kalau kau pakai bus tadi, aku yakin kau pasti akan terlambat." Jungkook balas melirik tajam Taehyung "Diamlah."  
Jungkook berajak membuka pintu tapi lengannya di tahan oleh suaminya itu, Jungkook menoleh "Ck. Apa lagi?" Taehyung menatap dalam kedua mata Jungkook "Jangan dekat dengan lelaki manapun! Aku akan mengantarmu sampai kelas dan menunggumu di kantin." Dan Jungkook hanya menatap datar Taehyung.

Pasutri itu berjalan berdampingan sampai kelas Jungkook. Sebelum Jungkook masuk ke kelasnya Taehyung mengacak pelan rambut Jungkook dan membuat Gadis itu terdiam, Taehyung tersenyum "Belajarlah yang rajin." Setelah itu Taehyung menuju kantin. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang menatapnya sambil perlahan memegang dada kirinya.

Taehyug bersiul kecil saat menuju kantin. Langkahnya terhenti saat ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. "Yo! Kim Taehyung!" Taehyung menoleh kebelakan dan melihat dosen pembimbingnya itu memanggilnya.  
Taehyung membungkukkan badannya sejenak "Ada apa profesor Ahn?" sang dosen hanya tersenyum kemudiaan memberi instruksi agar pemuda itu mengikutinya.

-V-

Taehyung menatap kaget kertas yang dipegangnya itu. Lalu memandang sang profesor dengan pandangan tidak percaya "Ini... A-apa benar?" profesor itu menatap Taehyung bangga "Ya, benar. Kau diterima di Oxford, aku mengirimkan profil beserta nilai-nilaimu. Kau bisa melanjutkan pendidikan kedokteranmu disana."

Taehyung menatap kertas itu dengan pandangan kosong, dia tidak tau harus menerimanya atau tidak. Hey! Ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat bagus. Dia bisa jadi dokter yang hebat ketika kembali nanti. Sekilas dia teringat akan Jungkook, apa Gadis itu akan membiarkan dia pergi?

Taehyung menatap ragu sang profesor yang terlihat bangga padanya. Ini keajaiban, lagipula Jungkook tidak akan perduli jika aku pergi, batinnya miris.  
Melihat keraguan dari Taehyung, sang profesor pun tersenyum "Tak apa jika kau tidak menerimanya, tapi Taehyung, kau harus tau jika ini kesempatan emas yang sangat langka. Orang tuamu juga pasti akan bangga dan nama universitas kita pun akan terangkat jika kau menerimanya. Ini yang kau inginkan, ini cita-citamu bukan?"

Taehyung terdiam mendengarnya. Benar! Ini cita-cita yang diinginkannya sedari kecil bukan? Kenapa aku harus ragu?, pikirnya.  
Profesor Ahn pun tersenyum maklum "Apa kau sudah punya kekasih? Maka dari itu kau jadi berat menerimanya? Kau tidak mau meninggalkannya, anak muda?" Taehyung tersentak kecil dan membuat profesor itu tertawa "Ya ya ya, aku kau tau kau sedang dekat dengan Jeon Jungkook. Apa kalian sepasang kekasih?"  
Taehyung menatap sang profesor "Dia istriku."

Profesor Ahn langsung tertawa kencang "Ahahaha.. benar, dia is-APA!? Kau sudah menikah!?" dia menatap Taehyung kaget dan dibalas dengan tatapan datar ala anak muridnya itu. Sang dosen hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya "Apa ini alasannya kau masih ragu untuk mengambilnya? Kau bisa membicarakannya dengan Jungkook bukan? Aku yakin Jungkook akan mengerti Taehyung. kesempatan ini tidak akan ada lagi di lain waktu."  
Taehyung mengangguk. Melipat kertas itu kemudian meremasnya sebentar sebelum memasukkannya ke saku celana "Aku akan memikirkannya, terimakasih profesor Ahn."

Sang profesor mengangguk "Pikirkanlah terlebih dahulu. Besok kau harus mengabariku. Aku tau ini mendadak Taehyung, tapi, kau sudah harus berangkat lusa."

-V-

Jungkook mengeryitkan dahinya saat melihat Taehyung duduk di kantin sambil memandang kosong ke depan. Kelasnya sudah selesai dan dia langsung pergi ke kantin untuk memastikan apakah suaminya itu benar menunggunya atau tidak.  
Jungkook menghampiri Taehyung lalu duduk di depannya. Taehyung tersentak melihat Jungkook di depannya, kemudian tersenyum sendu "Sudah selesai?"  
Jungkook terdiam melihat senyuman itu "Kenapa? Apa kelasku terlalu lama?" Taehyung menggeleng kecil lalu menggenggam tangan Jungkook dan menatap dalam gadis itu "Apa kau percaya padaku? Apa kau mau menungguku?"

Jungkook makin bingung dengan tingkah Tahyung, apalagi kata-katanya. Jungkook membalas genggaman Taehyung "Katakan. Apa yang terjadi?" Taehyung menggeleng lagi "Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja..." lalu Taehyung mengambil selembar kertas dan memberikannya pada istrinya. Jungkook menerimanya dan membaca perlahan, setelahnya ekspresi Jungkook sangat kaget "Oxford? Ini gila. Berapa lama kau di sana?"

Taehyung mengangkat bahunya "Entahlah, mungkin sekitar 3-4 tahun." Jungkook menatap Taehyung "Kau akan menerimanya?" Taehyung meghela nafas "Bagaimana menurutmu?" Jungkook memandang kertas itu lagi "Terima saja. Ini tujuanmu bukan? Kapan kau berangkat?" Taehyung tersenyum miris mendengarnya, entah kenapa dia ingin Jungkook menahannya agar dia tidak pergi, tapi ternyata itu tidak mungkin menurutnya "Lusa aku akan pergi. Ini mendadak." Jungkook kaget mendengarnya "A-ah.. baiklah, aku akan membantumu untuk berkemas. Ayo pulang."

Jungkook berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Taehyung, pemuda itu hanya menatap uluran tangan Jungkook. Jungkook pun tersenyum melihatnya "Jangan lemas begitu. Kau akan menjadi dokter yang hebat sepulang dari sana. Dan, Tae..." Jungkook menjeda, membuat Taehyung mendongak menatap Jungkook karena dia masih duduk. Jungkook tersenyum lebih lebar hingga kedua matanya menyipit, senyuman termanis yang pernah Taehyung lihat "Aku percaya dan akan selalu menunggumu, Dokter Kim."

-V-

Mark memperhatikan Jungmin yang terus bicara karena dia akan pulang hari ini. Gadis itu sangat hiperaktif ketika sehat. Jungmin menghampiri Mark yang menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding sambil menatapnya "Aku tau aku cantik, tapi kau harus membantuku dan Eomma membawa tas-tas ini." Mark terkekeh pelan "Baiklah tuan putri."

Melihat itu Kyungsoo pun langsung menggoda kedua remaja itu "Aigoo. Rasanya Eomma akan terkena diabetes melihat drama manis di hadapan Eomma ini." Jungmin memutar bola matanya "Eomma, jangan mulai lagi." Kyungsoo tertawa "Baiklah sayang ayo cepat kemobil. Mark? Tidak apa jika kau yang membawa tas itu?" Mark mengangguk "Tidak apa Kyungsoo Eomma, aku tidak mungkin membiarkan kedua wanita cantik ini membawa tas-tas yang berat ini." Mendengar itu Jungmin memukul kepala Mark lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang rawat itu, meninggalkan pemuda itu bersama Eommanya yang sedang tertawa keras.

Saat sampai di mansion keluarga Jeon, Jungmin langsung berlari ke kamarnya. Mark dan Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah kekaanakan gadis itu.  
Mark menaruh tas-tas yang dibawanya di atas sofa "Kyungsoo Eomma? Tas ini akan ditaruh dimana?" Kyungsoo menoleh "Ah! Itu.. biarkan saja disitu. Nanti Eomma akan menyuruh Kim Ahjussi yang membawakannya." Mark hanya mengangguk, Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat raut wajah Mark yang terlihat kelelahan "Mark? Kau bisa istirahat di kamar tamu dahulu. Kau terlihat lelah, apa menjaga putriku yang manja itu sangat merepotkan?" Mark pun tertawa kecil "Tidak begitu merepotkan. Hanya saja dia sedikit manja."

Kyungsoo hanya menepuk punggung Mark pelan "Dia memang seperti itu. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kakaknya. Cepatlah istirahat! Nanti malam kita akan mengundang keluarga Kim juga untuk pesta penyambutan Jungmin. Aku harus menelepon Jungkook. Ya tuhan! Aku harus memasak makanan yang banyak!" Kyungsoo pun segera menuju kedapur, meninggalkan Mark yang terkekeh melihat ekspresi berlebihan wanita 2 anak itu.

-V-

Di apartement Taehyung, Jungkook sedang berdiri sambil mengemasi barang-barang suaminya itu dengan Taehyung yang memeluknya dari belakang. Jungkook berdecak sebal karena Taehyung terus menempelinya sepulang dari universitas "Menyingkirlah! Kau membuatku susah bergerak." Taehyung hanya bergumam dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher istrinya "Daripada ku buat susah berjalan. Kau pilih mana?" Jungkook hanya mendengus kasar.

KRINGG KRING

Ponsel Jungkook berbunyi, tertera nama 'Eomma' sebagai id caller disana. Jungkook pun langsung mengangkatnya.

"Haloo Eomma? Ada apa?"

" _Begini sayang, adikmu sudah keluar dari rumah sakit dan kita akan adakan pesta untuk menyambutnya. Kau dan Taeyung harus datang malam ini, mengerti?_ "

Jungkook berfikir sebentar "Baiklah Eomma, kami akan datang."

" _Terimakasih sayang. Bye bye._ "

Jungkook memutuskan panggilan itu lalu menatap Taehyung yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di lehernya "Tae, kita diundang ke pesta kepulangan Jungmin di rumahku. Menurutku itu waktu yang pas untuk memberitahukan ini."  
Taehyung tidak menjawab dan malah semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Jungkook. Jungkook mendesah pasrah lalu kembali mengemas barang-barang Taehyung ke dalam koper.

Malam harinya mereka telah bersiap dan sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Jungkook. Ketika sampai, Jungkook dan Taehyung disambut oleh keluarga besar mereka dan juga Mark.  
Baekhyun bertepuk tangan "Wah! Pasutri ini sudah sampai." Kyungsoo terkekeh "Karena semua sudah lengkap, sebaiknya kita langsung ke meja makan."

Semuanya langsung menuju menja makan lalu duduk diposisi masing-masing. Jongin tersenyum melihat semuanya sudah duduk "Kita akan merayakan kepulangan putri bungsu ku yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit, makanlah yang banyak sesuka hati kalian." Semuanya tertawa kecuali Jungkook dan Taehyung tentunya. Jungmin yang melihat mereka tidak tertawa pun menggembungkan pipinya "Hey! Apa kalian tidak senang kalau aku pulang?"

Seketika semua mata memandang Taehyung dan Jungkook. Jungkook melirik ke arah suaminya kemudian menyenggol Taehyung di sebelahnya dengan sikunya. Taehyung pun menghela nafas dan menatap semua orang di meja makan itu "Begini.. emh.. a-aku punya berita untuk kalian." Baekhyun menatap anaknya penasaran  
"Ada apa sayang? Kau berhasil menghamili Jungkook?" Semuanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, Taehyung makin ragu mengatakannya "Bukan.. begini.. profesor Ahn mengirimkan profilku ke Oxford University dan.. dan aku diterima." Seketika semua hening, dapat Taehyung lihat jika semua keluarganya menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Apa itu benar?" Chanyeol bertanya, dan Taehyung mengangguk "Mungkin butuh sekitar 3-4 tahun disana sampai aku lulus. Dan... aku akan berangkat lusa." Baekhyun tambah kaget mendengarnya "Lusa!? Tae! Kau baru menikah dengan Jungkook kurang dari 5 hari dan kau akan meninggalkannya secepat itu selama 4 tahun? Astaga! Kenapa mendadak sekali?" Jungkook menggigit bibirnya sejenak "Baek Eomma, jangan salahkan Taehyung. dosen pembimbingnya baru memberitahunya hari ini."

Jongin menghela nafas "Apa kau akan membiarkan dia pergi Kookie sayang?" Jungkook melirik Taehyung kemudian mengangguk kearah sang Appa "Ini cita-citanya Appa, lagipula hanya 4 tahun, bukan selamanya. Kami masih bisa berkomunikasi menggunakan ponsel atau video call."

Kyungsoo pun tersenyum "Yasudah jika itu keputusan kalian. Kami akan mendukungnya."  
Chanyeol menyetujui perkataan Kyungsoo "Benar. Lagipula Taehyung harus menjadi dokter yang hebat agar bisa bekerja dan menghidupi menantu dan cucuku nanti."

Jungmin yang sedari tadi diam pun ikut berkata "Berarti para Appa dan Eomma harus menunggu seorang cucu selama 4 tahun." Kyungsoo mulai tersenyum menggoda ke arah Jungmin "Kau dan Mark bisa memberikan kami cucu terlebih dahulu bukan?" Mark pun terkekeh dan ikut menggoda Jungmin "Benar Minnie, kita bisa membuatnya sekarang agar para Eomma dan Appa tidak menunggu terlalu lama." Jungmin membulatkan matanya dan menutupi wajahnya yang memerah "Yak! Mesum!"

Dan semua orangpun tertawa melihatnya. Mengikis ketegangan yang sempat terjadi diantara mereka.

-V-

Keesokkan harinya keluarga besar itu pun ikut mengantar kepergian Taehyung. Bandara sangat ramai walaupun bukan weekend. Taehyung sedang menunggu jadwal penerbangannya, dia hanya diam sambil memandangi orang yang berlalu lalang. Disebelah kanannya, Jungkook hanya memperhatikan suaminya dalam diam. Para Eomma dan Appa sedang berbincang, Mark dan Jungmin sedang membeli makanan. Merasakan keraguan dan kegelisahan dari Taehyung, Jungkook mengambil tangan kanan Taehyung lalu menggenggamnya erat. Taehyung pun menoleh dan melihat Jungkook yang sedang menatapnya. Baru saja Jungkook ingin berucap tetapi dapat di dengar bahwa pesawat yang akan ditumpangi Taehyung akan take out sebentar lagi.

Baekhyun mengusap kepala anaknya "Tae.. pesawatmu akan lepas landas sebentar lagi."  
Taehyung mengangguk dan berdiri "Ne Eomma."  
Taehyung menatap satu-persatu wajah keluarga besarnya itu "Aku pasti akan merindukan kalian." Jongin tersenyum "Kami pun akan merindukanmu."  
Kyungsoo memeluk sejenak Taehyung "Belajarlah yang benar." Lalu Baekhyun menambahkan "Dan jangan buat istrimu menunggu lama."  
Taehyung pun tertawa kecil "Kemana pasangan aneh itu? Sampaikan salamku untuk mereka." Semuanya pun mengangguk kecil.

Untuk terakhir kalinya Taehyung memeluk satu-persatu keluarganya. Mulai dari Para Appa, Para Eomma, dan terakhir istrinya. Taehyung memeluk Jungkook sangat erat. Jungkook hanya bisa mengelus punggung Taehyung dengan perlahan. Setelah beberapa detik, Taehyung mulai melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap dalam wajah istrinya itu, terseyum sekilas lalu berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Jungkook menatap nanar punggung itu lalu mengejar Taehyung dan memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang.

Taehyung sangat kaget ketika ada seseorang yang menubruknya dari belakang. Dia tau kalau itu Jungkook. Dia hendak membalikkan tubuhnya tapi Jungkook memeluknya sangat erat hingga dia tidak bisa bergerak. Taehyung hanya diam, sampai dia mendengar kata-kata yang membuatnya melayang, kata-kata yang terucap merdu dari bibir milik Sang Istri,

"Cepatlah kembali, Aku mencintaimu."

 **TBC**

 **Aku mo tanya. Ini alurnya cepet ato lambat ya? Ko aku mikir ini cerita gak abis abis#plakkkkkk  
BIG THANKS for someone who keep read this fic maupun siders. gapapa kok jika kalian tidak meninggalkan jejak karena dulu juga aku siders wkwkwk^^ sneng bgt yawloh.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya...**

 **Mind to review? Kkk~**


	12. Chapter 12

SO DIFFERENT

CAST :

Kim Taehyung  
Jeon Jungkook  
Jeon Jungmin  
Park Jimin  
And other cast

GS  
RATE M  
CHAPTERED

-V-

 _2 tahun kemudian..._

Banyak yang berubah dua tahun belakangan ini. Tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Seperti angin yang berhembus, menggoyangkan helaian rambut hitam kelam Jungkook yang sedang menatap pemandangan dari balkon Apartementnya. Gadis itu menghela nafas pelan sebelum memejamkan matanya menikmati angin yang membelai pelan wajah cantiknya. Begitu tenang dan damai.

Kemudian dia merasakan sesuatu menarik-narik ujung kemeja yang dipakainya. Dia menoleh kebawah dan tersenyum melihat namja mungil yang sedang menatapnya kesal. Jungkook mengusap kepala namja mungil itu dan berlutut dihadapannya agar tingginya menyamai namja mungil itu.

"Ada apa sayang? Apa Noona mu mengganggu lagi?" Tanya Jungkook sambil memegang kedua tangan mungil itu. Yang ditanya hanya melirik ke arah kamarnya "Noona tidur dikasurku lagi, Mom." Jungkook pun tertawa kecil mendengarnya "Mungkin kamar Sehunnie hangat, makanya Noona mu tidur disana."

Namja mungil itu, Sehun, menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menatap sang Eomma kembali "Mom." Jungkook tersenyum "Ada apa sayang?" Sehun terdiam sejenak kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya lalu pergi meninggalkan Jungkook menuju kamarnya.

Melihat itu Jungkook hanya tersenyum melihat anak tampannya itu. Anak? Ya. Beberapa bulan setelah sang suami pergi, Jungkook mengalami beberapa gejala yang dialami oleh wanita hamil. Awalnya pun dia pikir hanya kelelahan, tapi para Eomma memaksa dirinya untuk ke rumah sakit, dan ternyata semua itu terjadi karena dia sedang mengandung. Orang tua nya pun sangat bahagia mendengar kabar ini. Tapi entahlah, Jungkook merasa kurang bahagia karena Taehyung tidak ada disisinya untuk menemaninya.

Tapi dia juga senang saat Kyungsoo melakukan video call dengan Taehyung dan memberitahu berita bahagia itu, dirinya dapat melihat ekspresi wajah Taehyung yang sangat senang dan seakan ia akan pulang saat itu juga, tapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin karena masih ada beberapa tahun lagi sebelum suaminya lulus.

Eomma nya juga memberitahu Jungmin bahwa kakak kembarnya itu tengah mengandung keponakannya. Sontak saja, Jungmin yang sudah kembali ke Inggris bersama Mark ingin kembali lagi ke Korea, tetapi tentu saja sang Eomma melarang dan menyuruhnya agar belajar dengan giat.

Dan kebahagiannya pun bertambah ketika beberapa bulan kemudian dia melakukan USG, dokter mengatakan bahwa dia mengandung anak kembar. Para Eomma juga Appa sangat senang mendengarnya, dan mulai membeli baju bayi, mainan, dan semua perlengkapannya untuk kedua cucu mereka nanti.

Dihari kelahiran pun sebenarnya Jungkook mengharapkan Taehyung berada di sampingnya. Tapi dia tidak ingin egois dan memilih berjuang melahirkan kedua anaknya tanpa di temani Taehyung. Sampai telinganya mendengar suara anak-anaknya yang menangis, dia sangat terharu. Setelah dia dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap, ponselnya berbunyi, Taehyung meneleponnya. Suaminya itu meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menemani dan dia juga menanyakan kabarnya dan anak mereka, dan tiba-tiba Taehyung dengan tegas berkata kalau dia akan menamakan anak perempuannya Kim Baekhyun, dan anak lelakinya Kim Sehun. Disitu Jungkook hanya tersenyum mendengar celotehan sang suami yang membuat hatinya berdebar.

-V-

Sabtu pagi di apartement Jungkook suasananya sangat tenang karena anak anaknya belum bangun. Jungkook pergi kedapur setelah selesai mandi dan bersiap membuat sarapan untuk buah hatinya. Dia membuat pancake dengan jus jeruk sebagai menu pagi ini. Dia tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang masih memakai piyama duduk di meja makan dengan senyum yang lebar menampakkan gigi mungilnya.

"Pagi Mommy!" teriak Baekhyun ketika sang Eomma menatapnya. Jungkook tersenyum lalu meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir "Sssttt... Dongsaeng mu belum bangun sayang." Baekhyun pun langsung membekap bibirnya sendiri "Mian Mom, apa perlu Baekkie bangunkan?" Jungkook mendekati Baekhyun lalu mengecup pipi gembil anaknya itu  
"Jangan sayang, Dongsaengmu mungkin kelelahan. Nanti juga dia bangun sendiri." Baekhyun pun mengangguk dan Jungkook mulai menata meja makan.

Ketika mereka sedang menikmati sarapan, terdengar langkah kaki mungil menghampiri mereka. Sehun yang sudah bangun berusaha untuk naik ke kursi untuk memulai sarapan. "Pagi." Kata bocah itu saat dirinya sudah duduk diatas kursi kemudian langsung menyantap sarapan di hadapannya. Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah anak bungsunya.

Kalau dilihat-lihat, anak-anaknya yang pintar itu seperti dirinya dan adiknya. Sama-sama kembar dan memiliki kepribadian yag berbeda. Baekhyun sangat mirip dengan Jungmin. Baekhyun sangat ceria, hiperaktif, mudah berteman dengan siapapun. Dan Sehun seperti dirinya. Tidak pandai berteman dan berekspresi, pendiam, dan hanya berbicara seperlunya. Tapi sebenarnya Sehun itu lebih mirip dengan Taehyung. Mulai dari sifatnya, bahkan wajahnya.

Bahkan Jungkook pernah bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kenapa Baekhyun lebih mirip dengannya sedangkan Sehun tidak mewarisi satupun kemiripan dengannya, terutama sifat, mungkin.

Nngomong-ngomong tentang Taehyung, suaminya itu sudah beberapa minggu ini tidak menghubunginya. Dia jadi gelisah memikirkan itu. Apa terjadi sesuatu? Atau mungkin dia sangat sibuk?, pikirnya.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Anak-anaknya pergi mandi sedangkan Jungkook melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah tangga. Semenjak dirinya mempunyai anak, Jungkook memutuskan untuk berhenti kuliah karena akan sangat susah baginya membagi waktu kuliah dengan waktu bersama anak-anaknya, untungnya, Orangtua serta suaminya pun mengizinkan hal itu.

TINGG TONGGG

Bel apartement itu pun berbunyi. Jungkook bergegas menuju pintu lalu membukanya,

"Jungkookie." Jungkook memandang lelaki di hadapannya itu "Kau?"

-V-

"Jim! Sarapannya sudah siap." Yoongi memanggil Jimin yang masih berada di dalam kamar.  
"Iya Babe, tunggu sebentar." Jimin menjawab panggilan Yoongi sebelum menempelkan lagi ponselnya di telinganya "Baiklah Taehyung, kabari aku jika sudah waktunya kau lulus dari sana. Jangan seperti dulu, kau pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahuku. Sahabat macam apa kau ini, eoh?"

 _"_ _Haha maaf Jim, kau tau itu mendadak. Baiklah! Sampaikan salamku pada Yoongi Noona dan jangan lupa untuk keluargaku."_

"Baiklah Tae, sampai jumpa."

"Siapa itu Jim? Taehyung?" Jimin seketika berbalik dan melihat Yoongi berada di sebelahnya, Jimin mengangguk "Ya, itu dia. Aku menyuruhnya untuk cepat kembali agar Jungkook tidak kesepian lagi." Yoongi tersenyum sambil mengusap pipi suaminya itu "Aku yakin Jungkook juga mengharapkan itu." Jimin mengangguk kemudian membawa istri manisnya itu kedalam pelukannya. Menghirup aroma menenangkan yang keluar dari tubuh istrinya yang sudah hampir 1 tahun dia nikahi.

"Waktu terlalu cepat meninggalkan kita ya? Tidak terasa, lusa adalah perayaan ulang tahun pernikahan kita yang pertama. Aku tidak sabar merayakannya bersama keluarga dan kerabat kita." Yoongi terkekeh mendengar perkataan suaminya itu "Apa kita harus merayakannya?" Jimin melepas pelukannya dan menatap mata Yoongi "Tentu saja harus! Agar kita bisa mengenang terus hari pernikahan kita. Kita bisa mengundang seluruh teman kita dan bersenang-senang merayakan moment itu." Yoongi mengangguk setuju "Baiklah. Tapi sebaiknya kita sarapan dulu sebelum makanannya dingin. Ayo!" dan Jimin pun hanya pasrah ketika Yoongi menarik tangannya menuju meja makan.

-V-

"Ah.. lelahnya. Aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur semalam karena kuis hari ini." Jungmin sedang duduk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, tangannya bergerak memukul pelan pundaknya yang terasa pegal. Melihat itu, Mark tersenyum kecil dan mengacak-acak rambut Jungmin dan di balas oleh tatapan tajam sang gadis. Gadis itu berdecak saat rambutnya berubah berantakkan, dia membalas perbuatan Mark dan membuat rambut Mark juga berantakan.

Keduanya tertawa melihat tataan rambut mereka yang jauh dari kata rapi. Mark menggenggam tangan Jungmin setelah keduanya merapikan penampilan mereka. Lelaki itu tersenyum "Kau sudah berusaha dengan sangat keras. Tapi jangan lupa dengan kesehatanmu juga. Kau bisa saja sakit seketika jika terlalu memikirkan tugas dan semua kuis itu." Jungmin menatap kesal Mark "Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Tentu aku harus memikirkan semua tugasku jika ingin lulus? Kau fikir aku harus memikirkan apa lagi?" Mendengar itu Mark mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jungmin dan tertawa keras "Kau hanya harus memikirkanku."

Mendengar itu, Jungmin memelototi Mark dengan wajah yang memerah "A-apa sih? Tidak lucu." Jungmin langsung membuang wajah nya ke arah lain. Mark terkekeh melihatnya lalu menangkup wajah Jungmin agar menatapnya. Mark tersenyum dengan sangat mempesona membuat hati Jungmin berdesir hebat melihatnya. Dengan cepat lelaki blasteran itu menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Jungmin. Jungmin tertegun merasakan benda hangat itu menyapu bibirnya.

Mark menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap Jungmin yang masih tertegun, dia tersenyum lagi dan mengusap kedua pipi gadis itu "Itu adalah obat penghilang stress dariku khusus untukmu." Mendengar kata-kata itu Jungmin pun tersadar dan memukul kepala Mark "Obat penghilang stress katamu, eoh? Mau mati ya?" Mark hanya meringis kecil lalu menarik tangan Jungmin untuk bangkit "Aku hanya bercanda. Ayo kita berkencan!" Jungmin tidak berontak saat dia diseret oleh Mark untuk mengikuti langkah pria itu dengan tangannya yang berada di genggaman hangat Mark juga dengan pipinya yang memerah.

 **TBC**

 **Yaaammmppuunn... whats this? Igeo mwoya? Ahh forget it *pingsan*  
masih ada yang nunggu? Maaf telat update, akunya lg sibuk, maaf bikin nunggu.. *bow*Ahh aku gatau harus berkata apalagiiii.. maafkan yaaa** **:(** **maaf kalo banyak typo juga yaaa.. maaf jika aku mengecewakan:") love youu allllll..^^**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya...**

 **Mind to review? Kkk~**


	13. Chapter 13

SO DIFFERENT

CAST :

Kim Taehyung  
Jeon Jungkook  
Jeon Jungmin  
Park Jimin  
And other cast

GS  
RATE M  
CHAPTERED

-V-

TINGG TONGGG

Bel apartement itu pun berbunyi. Jungkook bergegas menuju pintu lalu membukanya,

"Jungkookie." Jungkook memandang lelaki di hadapannya itu "Kau?"

Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit sambil menggaruk tengkuknya  
"Ya. Ini aku. Kenapa? Kau berharap jika aku Taehyung?" Jungkook memutar malas bola matanya "Sudahlah. Cepat masuk." Jimin pun menggeleng "Tunggu sebentar. Aku bersama Yoongi Noona kesini. Ah! Itu dia."

Yoongi sedikit berlari kecil menghampiri mereka "Maaf Jungkook, aku tadi membeli beberapa camilan untuk si kembar." Jungkook tersenyum kecil "Maaf merepotkanmu Eonni. Silahkan masuk."

Setelah itu mereka bertiga duduk di sofa,  
"Ada apa kemari?" Tanya Jungkook. Jimin mendengus mendengarnya "Memangnya tidak boleh? Kami merindukanmu dan si kembar." Yoongi mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Jimin "Benar kata Jimin. Sudah lama kami tidak main kesini. Dimana si kembar?" Jungkook merilik kamar anaknya "Mereka sedang bermain di kamar."

"Begini Jungkook, lusa adalah hari peringatan pernikahan kami yang pertama. Kami berencana untuk mengadakan pesta. Apa kau ada acara?" Jungkook berfikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk "Kurasa aku free lusa. Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku membawa Sehun dan Baekhyun?" Jimin pun mengangguk semangat "Tentu saja boleh! Itu akan menjadi menyenangkan jika ada mereka juga disana. Jam 8 malam, oke?"

"MOMMY! SEHUNNIE MENGANGGUKU!"

"BOHONG MOM! NOONA YANG MENGGANGGU!"

Mereka yang berada di ruang tamu pun menutup telinga masing-masing ketika mendengar teriakan dahsyat dua bocah itu. Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya "Anak-anak! Kemarilah! Ada Uncle Jimin dan Aunty Yoongi!"

CEKLEKKKK

Terlihatlah tubuh Baekhyun yang mungil keluar dari kamar. Matanya berbinar melihat kedua orang yang dia sayangi berkunjung kerumahnya. Baekhyun berlari dan langsung menubruk Jimin dan Yoongi. Jungkook hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya "Dimana adikmu?" Baekhyun pun menggeleng "Dia sedang marah, mungkin hihi." Lalu matanya menatap Yoongi "Aunty, kenapa baru berkunjung sekarang? Baekkie rindu Aunty!" Yoongi terkekeh lalu mengusap pipi Baekhyun "Maafkan Aunty ya? Habisnya Uncle dan Aunty sedang sibuk."

"Ya! Tidak rindu Uncle, huh?" Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Jimin yang sedang memasang pose merajuknya. Yeoja mungil itu tertawa keras kemudian memeluk Jimin erat "Baekkie juga rindu Uncle!" Jimin tertawa "Lebih rindu mana? Uncle atau Aunty?" Baekhyun meletakan telunjuknya di bibir, tanda bahwa dia sedang berfikir, dan itu sukses membuat semua yang ada di sana gemas melihatnya. Kemudian Baekhyun tertawa "Eumm... Aunty! Walaupun sebenarnya Baekkie lebih rindu Daddy."

Seketika semua yang ada di sana terdiam. Jimin dan Yoongi melihat Jungkook diam terpaku sambil menatap Baekhyun. Suasana menjadi canggung seketika. Akhirnya Jimin mengajak Baekhyun pergi ke kamar dan bermain bersama si kembar, sedangkan Yoongi menghela nafas berat melihat Jungkook yang masih terdiam, kali ini dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jungkook-ah." Jungkook mendongak dan menatap Yoongi. Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum "Bersabarlah. Aku tau kau juga merindukannya." Jungkook hanya diam kemudian terlihat senyum tipis di bibirnya "Ne. Ah! Sebaiknya kita buat snack saja untuk mereka. Ayo Eonni." Jungkook lalu berjalan kedapur meninggalkan Yoongi yang menatap sendu Jungkook yang berpura-pura tegar dihadapannya.

-V-

Taehyung memasuki wilayah apartementnya di Inggris dengan lemas. Dia sangat lelah hari ini. Dia memutuskan untuk membersihkan dirinya lalu menghangatkan makanan yang tadi dibelinya. Taehyung makan di selimuti keheningan. Jika sudah begini, Taehyung jadi ingat Eomma nya yang cerewet ketika makan dan Appa nya yang akan menegur sang Eomma. Tapi daripada orangtuanya yang Taehyung saja sudah bosan melihatnya selama 22 tahun dia hidup, Taehyung lebih mengingat ketika dirinya dan istrinya sedang makan bersama. Walaupun kadang keheningan memang ada disaat mereka menikmati makanan itu tapi tetap saja akan terus teringat karena dia adalah orang yang kita cintai.

Selesai makan, dia menyeret tubuhnya yang terasa remuk ke kasur. Merebahkan diri dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Ingin sekali dia pulang. Dia ingin bertemu istrinya, anak-anaknya, keluarganya, sahabatnya... arghhhh mengingatnya saja membuat Taehyung terpaksa harus menelan pil pahit karena belum saatnya dia pulang.

Lelaki itu menutup matanya. Mulai mengistirahatkan tubuh dan batinnya yang lelah. Berharap dia bertemu dengan orang-orang yang di sayangnya di dalam mimpi.

-V-

"Kau suka?" Mark bertanya kepada Jungmin yang tengah menikmati gulalinya dan hanya di balas dengan anggukan kepala. Mark tersenyum melihat gadisnya yang sangat senang ketika melihat gulali dan memaksanya membelikan benda pink itu untuknya. Lihatlah gadis itu sekarang, duduk sambil menggoyangkan kakinya kedepan dan belakang, tangan dan mulutnya lengket terkena gulali itu. Ya Ampun! Betapa menggemaskan sekali gadis dihadapannya ini!

"Like a child." Jungmin langsung melotot ke arah Mark yang mengatainya "What did you say, sir?" Mark hanya menatap polos Jungmin dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri "Me?" Jungmin berdecak sebal "Of course you. I heard that! What did you say, huh? I'm a child or something, huh?" Mark hanya menggeleng, masih dengan wajah polosnya, lelaki blasteran itu berkata santai "Nothing. I just said that I love you."

Seketika wajah Jungmin langsung memerah mendengar itu. Dia bergumam pelan, tapi Mark tidak bisa mendengarnya "Huh? What did you say, Babe?" Jungmin memukul bahu Mark kemudian berkata sedikit lebih keras "I said, I love you too."

-V-

 _2 hari kemudian..._

"Sehunnie! Baekkie! Cepat. Kita akan berangkat sekarang!" Jungkook memanggil anak-anaknya sambil memakai high heels nya. Beberapa menit kemudian, ketiganya telah siap dan langsung menuju hotel yang telah disewa Jimin untuk perayaan hari pernikahannya. Mereka dijemput oleh supir pribadi Jimin, dan itu lah yang membuat ia bergegas karena tidak ingin membuat supir Jimin menunggu lama.

Sesampainya di Ballroom hotel, Sehun dan Baekhyun menghampiri Jimin dan Yoongi dan dibalas dengan pelukan oleh mereka. Jungkook pun ikut menghampiri kedua insan itu.  
"Jimin, Eonni, selamat untuk kalian. Semoga kalian terus bersama selamanya." Jimin tersenyum "Thank Jungkook! Oh iya? Apa kalian sudah makan? Ayo cepat makan dulu. Uncle memesan banyak makanan untuk hari ini." Seketika si kembarpun berbinar mendengar itu dan menyeret sang Mommy untuk mengambilkan makanan.

Setelah puas mencicipi makanan di sana-sini, si kembar pun mulai merasa mengantuk. Ya wajar sajalah. Anak seumur mereka ketika sudah memakan banyak makanan akan merasakan kantuk, apalagi waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam.

Jungkook pamit pulang kepada sang pemilik acara. Dia kembali ke apartement dengan menggunakan taksi karena tidak mau merepotkan Jimin. Setelah menggantikan baju anak-anaknya dan memastikan kedua anaknya tidur, Jungkook menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah mandi dia mulai berbaring di kasur dan menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Menatap langit-langit dan bertanya-tanya sedang apa suaminya sekarang? Apa dia tidur dengan baik? Makan dengan baik? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Jungkook tidak pernah tahu itu karena Taehyung tidak memberinya kabar dan semua panggilan dari Jungkook tidak di jawab. Jungkook akhirnya menyerah dan memilih untuk tidur.

-V-

Jam menunjukkan pukul 2 malam ketika Jungkook merasakan hawa dingin membelai tubuh atasnya dan dia sadar bahwa dirinya setengah telanjang sekarang. Gadis itu menggeliat pelan ketika merasakan lehernya sedang dikecup bahkan dihisap kuat oleh seseorang dan kedua payudaranya yang sedang diremas pelan. Jungkook mencoba membuka matanya tetapi matanya sangat berat karena rasa kantuk yang tak tertahankan, tetapi dia memaksa agar kedua matanya terbuka lebar.

Sejenak dia melihat helaian lembut rambut pirang seseorang yang sedang menghisap kulit lehernya itu. Jungkook mendorong pelan bahu tegap tersebut "Eunghh.. sia-pa?"  
Orang tersebut menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Jungkook dan kemudian sepasang mata itu bertemu pandang. Jungkook tertegun ketika mengetahui sosok lelaki berambut pirang tersebut. Jungkook kaget, dia tidak bisa berkata apapun, lidahnya terasa kelu, semua kata-kata yang selama ini ingin dia ungkapkan seperti tertahan begitu saja di tenggorokannya "Ka-Kau?"

Lelaki itu, Taehyung, tersenyum melihat ekspresi kaget istrinya "Yes Darl, I'm back." Jungkook hanya bisa terdiam melihat suaminya yang sekarang sudah ada di depan matanya. Taehyung tau Jungkook terkejut. Sebenarnya Taehyung dapat lulus lebih cepat dan sengaja tidak memberi kabar pada istrinya agar menjadi sebuah kejutan, walaupun memang sejujurnya dia benar-benar sibuk dan tidak bisa terlalu sering memberi kabar.

Air mata Jungkook keluar melalui sudut matanya. Dengan cepat Taehyung langsung menghapusnya dan tersenyum lebih lebar "Hey, Aku sudah disini, jangan menangis sayang."  
Jungkook menggigit bibirnya menahan isakan sambil mengangguk. Melihat itu, Taehyung memeluk tubuh istrinya itu. Menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya aroma yang selama ini dia rindukan. Lelaki itu melepas pelukannya lalu mengecupi seluruh wajah Jungkook, dan berakhir di bibir merah menggoda itu. Melumatnya dengan sepenuh hati, merasakan rasa manis dari bibir itu. Begitu lembut dan dalam, hingga di menit berikutnya berubah menjadi lumatan ganas dan penuh nafsu.

Jungkook mengalungkan tangannya pada leher suaminya sambil menikmati permainan bibir mereka. Bibir Taehyung berpindah ke rahang lalu lehernya. Tangannya bergerak meremas gundukan padat di dada Jungkook dengan sedikit kasar. Jungkook mengerang "Akh.. sakithhh.. jangan dire-mashh Taee.." Taehyung menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap heran Jungkook yang seperti sedang menahan sakit "Kenapa sayang? Apa aku menyakitimu?" Jungkook menggeleng dengan wajah memerah yang makin menggoda Taehyung untuk segera memasukinya "Ti-tidak.. hanya saja.. ja-jangan remas dadaku ter-lalu keras."

Refleks, Taehyung memperhatikan payudara Jungkook dan langsung ditutupi oleh pemiliknya. Taehyung menjauhkan kedua tangan Jungkook dan menahannya disampin kepala sang Istri. "Dadamu seperti membengkak, apakah sangat sakit?" Jungkook mengangguk "Ya, sepertinya asi-ku masih banyak dan membuat nya membengkak. Sehun dan Baekhyun sudah stop meminum asi." Taehyung hanya menyeringai mendengarnya. Dia berbisik pelan di telinga Jungkook "Mau kusembuhkan?" Jungkook memandangnya heran "Bagaimana caranya?" Taehyung mengecup sebentar telinga Jungkook "Begini..."

Taehyung langsung melumat dan menghisap puting sebelah kiri Jungkook dengan kuat. Jungkook langsung menghentakkan kepalanya kebelakang merasakan nikmat menjalar ketubuhnya. Taehyung terus menghisap asi Jungkook hingga habis. Ternyata memang masih banyak, pikir Taehyung

Taehyung juga melakukan hal yang sama pada puting sebelah kanan Jungkook. Hingga dia rasa cukup, matanya menatap Jungkook yang terengah-engah lalu tangannya meremas payudara Jungkook dengan lembut "Bagaimana? Apa masih sakit?" Jungkook hanya mendesah lirih "Emmhh.. tidak."

Taehyung pun tersenyum "Langsung ke inti ya? Aku sudah tidak tahan." Jungkook hanya mengangguk lemah ketika Taehyung melucuti semua pakaian mereka. Lelaki itu memposisikan kejantanannya di depan lubang kewanitaan Jungkook, menatap lagi istrinya itu "Kau siap? Ini akan sedikit sakit." Jungkook hanya menggumam.

JLEEB

"Akhh..shhh"

"Shh.. ke-napa masih sem-pithh?"

"Eunghh.. jangan dulu berge-AKHHH!"

Belum selesai Jungkook berbicara, Taehyung mengeluarkan dan menghentakkan kejantanannya hingga menyentuh sweatpot Jungkook, seakan-akan dia sudah hafal dimana letak titik kejut istrinya walau mereka tidak bertemu selama 2 tahun.

Taehyung menghentakkan kejantanannya dengan tempo sedang dan dalam sehingga membuat Jungkook terus mendesah nikmat. Semakin lama tempo in-out nya di percepat dan diperdalam hingga terus mengenai titik kejut Jungkook.

"Akkhh.. eunghh.. i-nih ter-akhh laluhh cepath"

"Shhh.. Cookiesshh"

"Taehh.. hampirrhh.. mmhhh"

"Kel-uarkan bersama..mhh.."

"AKKHHHH!"

"Hhhh..hhh..hhhh.." Jungkook terengah setelah mereka mencapai klimaks. Taehyung membaringkan dirinya di sebelah Jungkook dan mengecup kening Jungkook yang berkeringat "Tidurlah." Jungkook mengangguk lalu melesakkan wajahnya di dada Taehyung. Sedangkan suaminya menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimut sebelum memeluk erat Jungkook lalu jatuh tertidur.

-V-

Suara berisik di pagi hari membuat Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia mencari asal suara berisik tersebut, dan suara itu menuntunnya menuju dapur. Biasanya Mommy tidak seberisik ini, batinnya.

Tapi alangkah terkejutnya dia melihat sesosok lelaki berambut pirang sedang berdiri memunggunginya. Otak jeniusnya mengira-ngira siapakah lelaki tersebut? Dan pertanyaan nya terjawab ketika lelaki pirang itu berbalik dan sedikit tersentak ketika melihatnya.

"Oh, jagoan, kau sudah bangun? Ini masih pagi." Kata Taehyung. Sehun hanya diam sambil menatap taehyung. Melihat reaksi seperti itu dari anaknya, Taehyung hanya tersenyum maklum lalu mendekat kemudian menggendong Sehun dan memdudukkannya di meja makan, sementara dia duduk di kursi di depan Taehyung.

Mereka saling menatap dalam satu sama lain. Taehyung tersenyum dan mengusap pelan rambut anaknya itu "Kau memang mirip denganku ternyata." Sehun sedang menatapnya datar "Tentu. Kau Daddyku." Taehyung mencium pipi Sehun "Daddy sangat merindukanmu jagoan." Sehun memeluk leher ayahnya "Kami semua rindu Daddy."

"MOMMY? MOM! MOM-" tiba-tiba Baekhyun datang sambil berteriak mencari Mommy nya tetapi dia terkejut melihat adiknya sedang memeluk laki-laki asing. Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu sebelum membulatkan matanya "DADDY!" Baekhyun berlari mendekati Taehyung yang sudah siap menerima pelukannya. Baekhyun memeluk Baekhyun erat "Tuan putri sudah bangun juga, eoh?" kemudian menggendong dan mendudukan putrinya di sebelah putranya, setelah itu duduk lagi dihadapan mereka.

Taehyung menatap kedua anaknya dengan perasaan rindu yang membuncah. Tapi yang patut dan harus dia syukuri adalah kenyataan bahwa anak-anaknya tidak sedikitpun membencinya walaupun dia tidak menemui dan mendampingi pertumbuhan mereka selama 2 tahun belakangan. Istrinya sangat pintar merawat anak. Lihatlah anak-anaknya yang tampan dan cantik ini sangat lucu, pintar dan sehat.

"Ssstttt... jangan berisik anak-anak. Mommy kalian masih tidur. Kalian sarapan dengan Daddy pagi ini, deal?" Baekhyun dan Sehun berbinar mendengarnya lalu mengangguk semangat. Taehyung terkekeh melihatnya "Tapi sebelumnya kalian harus mandi. Ayo!"

"NE!" jawab mereka serempak.

-V-

Sesudah memandikan kedua anaknya, Taehyung mengajak mereka ke meja makan. Dia heran karena sudah banyak makanan di atas meja. Setelah itu dia tersenyum ketika melihat Jungkook yang juga sudah mandi itu keluar dari dapur sambil membawa sekotak susu.

Baekhyun dan Sehun menyapa Mommy nya "Morning Mommy!" Jungkook tersenyum "Ne. Ayo duduk. Kita sarapan bersama." Taehyung membantu anak-anaknya duduk di kursi dan menghampiri Jungkook, mencium sekilas bibir istrinya "Apa masih sakit? Kenapa bangun? hm?" Jungkook hanya tersenyum malu "Lupakan. Ayo sarapan."

Dan pagi itu, untuk pertama kalinya keluarga kecil itu menikmati moment kebersamaan mereka dengan canda tawa sebelum memulai aktivitas.

 **TBC**

 **Maap yakk... klo kurang hot, bacanya depan kompor cba..#plakkk  
arghhh mengecewakaaannn ya ga si? Typo juga maapin ya.  
makasi yg udh nunggu, riview,fav,maupun foll. ^^**

 **Loveyoualllmuacchhhh..^^**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya...**

 **Mind to review? Kkk~**


	14. Chapter 14

SO DIFFERENT

CAST :

Kim Taehyung  
Jeon Jungkook  
Jeon Jungmin  
Park Jimin  
And other cast

GS  
RATE M  
CHAPTERED

-V-

Hari ini Mark pergi mengunjungi apartement Jungmin. Dia mengetuk pintu dan tak lama kemudian Jungmin membuka pintu dan menyuruh Mark masuk selagi dia mengambil minuman. Bisa dilihat penampilan berantakan Jungmin pagi ini.

"Kau belum mandi?" tanya Mark. Jungmin hanya mengangguk sambil meletakan coklat panas di meja. Melihat respond Jungmin seperti itu, Mark membuang nafas kasar.

"Kau kenapa? Marah padaku? Apa karena aku membatalkan janji untuk mengantarmu kemarin?" kata Mark sambil merangkul Jungmin yang duduk disebelahnya.  
"Pikir saja sendiri." Jawab Jungmin acuh, dia menyalakan televisi dan mulai menonton acara berita.

Mark mencium pipi kiri Jungmin "Maafkan aku. Aku harus pergi mengurus sesuatu."  
Jungmin berdecak pelan "Mengurus sesuatu eoh? Aku melihatmu bersama Clara si primadona kampus itu masuk ketoko perhiasaan. Kau berencana menikah ya?!"

Mark menghela nafas "Kau sudah tau? Iya, aku akan menikah."  
Jungmin menatap Mark dengan mata berlinang "Kalau aku sudah tahu kenapa? Kalau begitu, selamat menempuh hidup baru untuk kalian!" air mata keluar begitu saja dari mata indah Jungmin.

Mark yang melihat itu pun panik dan memeluk Jungmin "Tadinya ini kejutan, tapi kau sudah tau. Jadi, daripada kau semakin salah paham, aku akan memberitahumu sekarang."  
Mark melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jungmin yang terisak pelang. Lelaki blasteran itu merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sesuatu.

Menunjukkannya pada Jungmin dan membukanya perlahan, Jungmin kaget "I-ini?"  
Mark tersenyum "Aku akan menikah, tapi bukan Clara. Itu kau."  
Jungmin masih terkejut akan pengakuan Mark,

"Jadi Jeon Jungmin. Aku tau kita belum lama kenal tapi aku yakin kau adalah satu-satunya untukku. Aku tau aku selalu menyebalkan, tapi aku yang paling mencintaimu. Would you be the one and only in my life? Be my wife and mother for my children?"

Jungmin menangis. Dia fikir Mark berselingkuh tapi ternyata tidak. Dia memutuskan tidak akan pernah meragukan Mark lagi.  
Jungmin mengangguk sambil memeluk erat Mark "Hiks..I W-would."  
Mark merasa lega dan membawa Jungmin dalam ciuman panjang yang hanya ada cinta di dalam setiap pagutannya.

-V-

Jimin akan pergi bekerja pagi ini sebelum dia kaget karena Yoongi segera berlari ke kamar mandi dan muntah. Sebagai suami yang baik, dia membantu Yoongi tetapi di tolak oleh istrinya itu,

"Jangan mendekat! Aku benar-benar mual mencium wangi parfummu itu Jim."  
Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menciumi dirinya sendiri "Hey sayang, aku tidak mengganti parfumku."

Yoongi menutup hidungnya kemudian menggeleng "Entahlah. Cepatlah pergi bekerja."  
Jimin menggeleng "Tidak, Tidak. Ini aneh. Tunggu aku di basement, aku akan berganti baju lalu kita pergi kerumah sakit."

Yoongi ingin menolak tetapi suaminya itu sudah melesat pergi kekamar untuk berganti baju. Jimin memang selalu sigap dan itu membuat Yoongi makin mencintai Jimin.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit, dokter umum di rumah sakit itu mengantar mereka keruangan dokter kandungan untuk memastikan jika dugaan dokter itu benar. Setelah diperiksa, ternyata Yoongi positif hamil. Itu membuat Jimin senang setengah mati dan tak berhenti mengelus perut Yoongi yang masih datar karena baru manginjak 6 minggu usia kehamilan.

Setelah mendapat wejangan dari dokter tersebut, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang sebelum mereka bertemu dengan seseorang yang tak mereka duga.

"Hai Jim, Noona. Kenapa ada disini? Siapa yang sakit?" orang yang tak terduga itu , Taehyung yang sedang berjalan di lorong rumah sakit, menyapa mereka berdua tanpa rasa bersalah.

Melihat itu Jimin segera menjitak kepala Taehyung "Yak! Seharusnya kami yang bertanya. Kenapa kau disini? Lagi-lagi kau tak memberitahu kedatanganmu pada kami, dan sekarang apa? Kau malah sudah menjadi dokter disini. Menyebalkan."

Taehyung meringis "Maaf Jim. Aku tidak sempat, kau tahu? Lagipula sekarang kita sudah bertemu. Jadi jangan dipermasalahkan lagi." Jimin berdecak "Jika ini bukan rumah sakit aku dengan senang hati akan membunuhmu." Yoongi hanya terkekeh melihat suaminya yang sedang kesal.

Taehyung hanya mengangguk "Ya, sayang sekali kita berada di rumah sakit sekarang." Jimin meloto "Apa kat-.."

"Jim, sudahlah. Dan Taehyung, berhenti membuat Jimin kesal." Perkataan Jimin langsung dipotong oleh Yoongi. Taehyung tertawa kecil "Jadi? Kenapa kalian disini? Sedang menjenguk teman kah?"

Mendengar itu Jimin langsung tersenyum lebar "Kau tahu Tae? Yoongi Noona sedang hamil sekarang." Yoongi mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Jimin.

Taehyung tersenyum lebat "Wah! Selamat Jim, Noona. Aku turut bahagia. Mungkin kita bisa menikahkan anak kita nanti." Jimin mendengus "Aku tidak mau berbesan denganmu!"  
Taehyung menyeringai kecil.

"Sudahlah. Kami mau pulang dulu Tae, Yoongi Noona butuh banyak istirahat. Sampai jumpa." Jimin menggandeng Yoongi keluar dari rumah sakit. Taehyung hanya tersenyum melihat mereka.

-V-

KRIINGG KRIINGG

"Nyonya, ada telepon." Sang maid memberikan telepon rumah tersebut pada Kyungsoo yang sedang bersantai bersama Jongin yang sedang menyelesaikan beberapa perkerjaannya.

"Haloo?"

 _"_ _Eomma! Aku senang sekaliiiiiiii..."_

"Ada apa Minnie sayang? Ceritakan pada Eomma?" ucap Kyungsoo

 _"_ _Eungggg... Mark melamarku Eomma!"_

Mata Kyungsoo membulat mendengarnya "APAAAAA?!" Jongin kaget mendengar istrinya berteriak segera menoleh kearah sang istri yang masih sibuk bertelepon.

 _"_ _Sungguh Eomma. Aku akan menelepon Eomma lagi. Aku sedang kencan sekarang kkk~ sampaikan salamku pada Appa dan keponakan kembarku. Bye bye Eomma.."_

Kyungsoo segera memeluk Jongin ketika panggilan terputus "Jongin sayang, Mark melamar Jungmin, Kyaaaa! Aku mempunyai dua menantu yang tampan!"

Jongin tersenyum "Benarkah? Ah.. aku ikut senang melihat anak-anak gadisku sekarang sudah bahagia." Kyungsoo mengangguk "Aku akan memberitahu Jungkook. Dia pasti senang."

-V-

Hari ini hari pertama Taehyung bekerja di Seoul Hospital setelah beberapa minggu lalu dia mengambil tawaran pekerjaan di rumah sakit besar itu. Dia begitu bersemangat. Selain karena ini cita-citanya, dia juga tidak perlu berjauhan lagi dengan keluarga kecilnya.

Dia sangat senang, pagi tadi mereka sarapan bersama dengan canda tawa, istrinya yang cantik membantu dan menyiapkan segala kebutuhannya di hari pertama bekerja, mendapat kecupan dari sang istri sebelum berangkat dan dia yang mengantar kedua anaknya sambil bercanda riang di perjalanan sampai dia menginjakkan kaki ditempat yang dia impikan dari dulu untuk bekerja.

Yatuhan! Kurang apalagi hidupmu Kim Taehyung?

Setelah dia berkenalan dengan para dokter maupun perawat yang ada disana, dia memutuskan untuk pergi keruangan yang sudah disediakan untuknya. Setelah itu saat dia sedang berkeliling memeriksa pasien dia bertemu Jimin dan Yoongi yang ternyata habis memeriksa keadaan Yoongi dan ternyata saat ini sedang hamil.

Taehyung bekerja sangat giat di hari pertamanya. Dia bekerja dengan giat bukan hanya karena ini impiannya, karena suatu saat nanti ia ingin seluruh keluarganya bangga karena memilikinya yang adalah seorang dokter tampan yang sukses.

Sore menjelang malam, Taehyung cepat-cepat pulang kerumah karena tidak sabar melihat keluarga kecilnya.

Sesampainya di apartement, dia melihat anak-anaknya yang pintar sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah mereka diruang tamu. Taehyung tersenyum melihatnya.

"Daddy pulang."

Seketika Baekhyun dan Sehun menoleh kearahnya dan berteriak "DADDY!"  
Mereka menghampiri Taehyung dan Taehyung langsung memeluk kedua anaknya.  
Jungkook yang sedari tadi berada di dapur kaget mendengar teriakan anak-anaknya dan segera menuju ruang tamu. Dia tersenyum melihat suami dan ank nya sedang berpelukan.

Jungkook berdehem "Baiklah Dokter Kim. Segera lepaskan pelukanmu dan pergi mandi. Anak-anak, cepat bereskan tugas kalian."  
Seketika Baekhyun dan Sehun melepas pelukan mereka dan berlari sambil berkata "DADDY BAU!"

Taehyung memasang wajah merajuk sambil pergi kekamar mandi. Saat melewati Jungkook, istrinya memberi kecupan di bibirnya "Jangan terlalu lama. Makan malam sudah siap." Taehyung hanya mengangguk.

Tak butuh lama membersihkan diri, Taehyung sudah di meja makan bersama istri dan anak-anaknya. Mereka makan malam sambil bercanda dan bercerita tentang apa saja yang mereka lakukan hari ini.

Setelah itu Jungkook menidurkan anak-anak mereka. Dengan sabar, Jungkook bernyanyi dan membacakan dongeng untuk si kembar, melihat itu, Taehyung yang berdiri di ambang pintu tersenyum melihat keluarga kecilnya yang harmonis. Taehyung menunggu hingga Jungkook menidurkan kedua balita itu dan mengajaknya ke balkon yang ada di kamar mereka.

Angin malam berhembus kencang. Taehyung memeluk Jungkook dari belakang. Jungkook terseyum karena dia merasakan kehangatan. Taehyung menaruh wajahnya di ceruk leher Jungkook, sesekali membuat kissmark di leher mulus itu.

"Eunghh.. Taehh.." Jungkook mendesah lirih ketika Taehyung meremas kedua payudaranya dan bibirnya masih membuat kissmark, kali ini di bahu kanannya. Taehyung menjauhkan wajahnya dari bahu Jungkook lalu menatap Jungkook dari samping dengan kedua tangan yang masih meremas kedua dada istrinya.

"Kau tau sayang? Tadi aku bertemu Yoongi Noona dan Jimin, dan sekarang Yoongi Noona sedang hamil. Mereka pasti bahagia." Kata Taehyung yang sedang memilin puting Jungkook.

"Sshhh.. Ben-narkah? Akhh.." Jungkook tidak sanggup menahan rasa nikmat di dadanya, Taehyung mengangguk.

"Emmhhh.. henti-kannnhhh dulu... ashhhh.." Taehyung menghentikan aktivitasnya dan kembali memeluk Jungkook. Jungkook masih mengatur nafas "Ta-tadi juga Eomma.. menele-pon hhh.. hhh.. Mark melamar Jungmin hari ini." Kata Jungkook dengan nafas yang sedikit tersenggal.

Mendengar itu Taehyung pun terkekeh "Akhirnya pasangan itu menikah juga." Jungkook hanya mengangguk.

Taehyung berbisik pelan "Aku senang, semuanya berakhir bahagia. Aku mencintaimu Kim Jungkook. Teruslah bersamaku karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dari sisiku."  
Jungkook tersenyum dan balas berbisik "Ya aku juga senang, semua mendapatkan kebahagiaan masing-masing. Aku juga mencintaimu. Baiklah kalau kau memaksa, aku tidak akan pergi dari sisimu."

Taehyung mengelus perut Jungkook yang tertutupi gaun tidur "Kau tahu? Kurasa aku ingin satu jagoan dan satu princess lagi di tengah-tengah kita." Kata Taehyung sambil menjilat telinga Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum malu-malu sambil menarik sang suami masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

-V-

 _Kupikir semua penantian ini akan sia-sia. Aku hampir saja putus asa sebelum kau datang padaku dan meyakinkanku kalau kau benar—benar tidak akan pernah pergi dariku. Aku sangat senang melihatmu begitu nyata dihadapanku dan juga memberikan suatu kebahagian yang nyata padaku. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu KimTaehyung. Selalu._

 _-Kim Jungkook-_

 _Kupikir semua usaha ku akan sia-sia nantinya saat berfikir kau tidak akan mungkin mau menungguku. Tapi semua terbayar ketika melihat wajah dan senyummu hanya tertuju padaku, hanya untukku. Terimakasih sudah mau menghabiskan waktu berhargamu dengan terus menungguku kembali untuk memberikan kebahagiaan padamu. Aku mencintaimu Kim Jungkook. Sangat._

 _-Kim Taehyung-_

 **END**

 **YUHUUUU... udh end. Gmna perasaan kalian? Puas gak? Maaf kalo gapuas, aku juga ngerasa ini agak gantung #plakkkk  
tapi aku udah berusaha sekuat tenaga. Maaf jika ending mengecewakan.  
BIG THANKS untuk para reader yang udah ngikutin ff ini dari awal. Yg foll,fav, dan riview juga buat siders uhhhh aku sayang kalian banget:'D**

 **Oh yaaa! Aku sempet liat riview, katanya kenapa nama anaknya Baekhyun lagi? Kan Baekkie itu eomma tae?**

 **Jadi gini... Aku sebenernya bingung mau anaknya mereka itu siapa, tadinya nama anaknya mau ngayal sendiri aja, tapi takutnya kalian susah bayanginnya. Jadi aku milih Baek aja karena dia mirip tae kan? Tapi kalian juga gausah bingung karna Baek nya 2, karna kalo kalian liat lg, Baek eommanya Tae udh gapernah muncul lagi kan? Jdi di chap-chap mau akhir, Baek yang aku maksud bukan eommanya Tae lagi, tapi anaknya Tae.^^**

 **Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya...**

 **SEE U NEXT TIME.**


End file.
